Kiss Me Undead
by Sarudoshi
Summary: blood and gore aside, the no-life king is bored and in need of a queen to rule the night with him for eternity. will he find her in the passionate and fearless female that has been his accomplice for the past several years? will she yield to his charm, or will she continue to walk the night in the company of wolves? R&R! AluOC/ light IntegraOC. rated for lang/ gore/ smut (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 00 - Back in Blood

Integra: **i don't see why in hell i have to do this.. fine, fine. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano; the only property the author owns is Ana. enjoy.**

* * *

The unfortunate minion's head burst like a tomato.

A blur of black severed the heads of four more minions with ease and a fluid swiftness, ducking and evading the clumsy swipes the poor bastards made, leaping at the main one of the pack and ramming the toe of a scuffed black boot into its nasal cavity, crushing the skull as the minion was sent down to crash onto the cold concrete with a sickening '_thud_'.

Shoulders shaking slightly in her adrenaline kick, the female sneered down at the dead undead, ignoring the splattered muscles and other indiscernible things that stained her boot's sole and toe, staining it dark crimson.

The head vampire cackled, having watched the fluid movement of the feisty female with hunger in his black eyes. "You're good." He purred.

She tilted her gaze up from beneath her thin brow to narrow her eyes in disgust at the hunger in his own gaze, evidently duping himself into thinking he could have her; she sneered coldly, feeling eyes on her from the shadows, disappearing from sight.

A sharp dagger's blade was rammed into the chest cavity of the vampire, forcing blood to fly from his agape mouth, his wild black eyes zeroing in on the feminine hand that held onto the dagger's handle. "Y-you… whore…" He growled out.

She grinned wickedly in his face, a grin full of fangs, twisting the blade ever so slightly, as smoke began to rise from his purified flesh. "Die quietly, you piece of fuck." She jammed the blade deeper so it protruded grotesquely from his back, forcing more blood to be exhumed from his mouth as she skewered him dead.

The vampire's body evaporated swiftly into the night, ashes dancing around her as those whom he'd made his slaves also disappeared as ashes into the darkness, leaving no remnant on the concrete floor of the London alley.

The female snorted and flicked her wrist to rid the blade of his blood, a soft breeze stealing past her and tugging at her mane of wild ebony hair that framed her pale face prettily, her silver eyes scowling at the darkness.

"You can come out now; the big mean wankers are dead." She whispered to her stalker.

A deep chuckle sounded from the shadows as said observing party stepped out to come forth into view, starting first with a foot and then a leg until the stranger stood his full height in the darkness, a pair of red eyes glowing.

She turned slightly to assess her stalker's form, noting the only red –other than his eyes—that stood out to her was in the form of a long crimson duster and a fedora with a floppy bill; his eyes were concealed behind a pair of wire-rimmed shades that had orange-tinted lenses.

A shiver raced down her spine as she also noted that he was a powerful one, probably the strongest she'd ever come across.

"To say that you fight well would be an understatement: you fight with the viciousness of a true Nosferatu, not sparing a second's hesitation on your enemy… I'm impressed." He drawled calmly in that same low timbre, a pleased smirk stretching across his lips.

She shrugged innocently, turning fully to take note of the simple dark gray vest and pants he wore beneath the duster, the white dress shirt with the red cravat tied loosely at his nape, "he was a pig, a sham of a vampire, not even befitting of the honorable word. Any other Nosferatu would have slain him in a heartbeat... The fact that he wanted me as his personal sex object only sweetened the desire to make him a grease stain on the concrete." She sneered slightly, showing a canine, before taking a step closer to him. "Why were you stalking me? I could feel your eyes even when that wanker started mouthing off about how he wanted me for himself and he would have me as his god-knows-what…" She paused and tilted her head to the side, silver on crimson.

The red-clad vampire chuckled again. "Your presence intrigued me; to be honest, I wasn't aware a gorgeous and powerful Draculina was residing here in merry old London amongst the trash of those lesser creatures of night." He did a sweeping bow at the waist that made her blink and briefly consider what time period he was from, before he straightened to smirk again at her. "Normally what others call me doesn't matter to me but you may call me Alucard." He declared.

She chuckled softly at mentally reciting his name backwards.

_No bloody-well-fucking way._

"Ana, Countess Ana von Tristainia."

:::::: xXx ::::::

Her head slightly spun.  
That's it: there was no way she was ever going to phase with him and his bloody shadows ever again!

He offered a hand when she wobbled a little; she shook it off fervently, declining his hand; he smirked privately at her tenacity, finding it entertaining and reveling in the challenge she would pose in the future.

"So this is your home, then," she mused of the large office they had phased into, noting that it was pitch black save the wide windows behind the damask brown desk across from the doors, the thin crescent of the white moon outside bathing the office in her soft light.

"In a manner of speaking. My master should be here shortly," he replied, watching her move away from his side to inspect the desk.

Her slender fingers danced softly on the polished wood of the desktop, idly tracing the crafted lines; her ears twitched when the doors opened behind her.

"What in bloody hell is so demanding of my attention that you woke me at three in the morning, Alucard?" A girl's voice demanded bitingly of the Nosferatu, further rousing her curiosity, the question dying when she felt her eyes had focused on her as she stood at the desk.

She turned slightly to look into a pair of big blue eyes behind a pair of silver glasses, tanned face framed by the platinum blonde locks that were slightly disheveled from sleep, a catty expression on the girl's young face; a man stood at the girl's side, preferably the butler judging by his garb, with pulled back black hair and curious-yet-sleepy gray eyes, a monocle on the left side of his aged face, indicating that he was the butler of the estate as well as preferably in his mid-or-early sixties.

The no-life king cackled softly at the anger in the girl's voice. "Master, I'm glad you're awake. This is the Draculina I mentioned a few weeks back, one who is almost as powerful as I am. Her name is Ana, Ana von Tristainia; Ana, this is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." He introduced with the calmness that instantly irritated the teenager, gesturing with a slight flourish of the gloved hand to his fellow vampire.

The girl that didn't look to be much older than fifteen adjusted her glasses aimlessly and pulled the lapels of her blue robe closer out of self-conscious habit, clearing her throat as she addressed the female. "So you must be the vampire he's told me about, then. Well done, my servant." She ignored the slight smirk from her inherited "pet", watching the Draculina turn to completely address her with a slight tilt of the head; her blue eyes surveyed the lean frame of the female, the defining curves she hid beneath her black military-esque pea coat, black skirt and thigh-high black boots, her pale face standing out even amidst the mane of wild ebony hair that framed it prettily, locking stare with her silver orbs that said she had seen things the girl could only imagine and centuries-practiced patience. "Why my servant has taken an interest in you, I have yet to figure out, but since he seems so eager…" Another scowl at the red-clad male who only smirked darkly beneath the brim of his hat, "I have come to the decision to ask you a simple question, Miss Tristainia. Given that you seem to have some favor with God and, well, him," she gestured to the no-life king, "I want to know if you think you're capable of working for Hellsing, my father's agency, dedicated to…"

"… Ridding the world of Satanists, hell-sent creatures, and vampires of the like to preserve both the Queen and the Church of England. I'm aware of who you are, mum, as well as the fact that your ancestor is the great Abraham Van Hellsing." She finished quietly, nodding her head; she smiled warmly. "To answer your question truthfully, I'd probably laugh at being ordered around by a girl younger than I was when I died, but given the circumstances, I would be honored and glad to help purge the night of the lesser ilk that consider themselves Nosferatu. In a word, yes." She obliged.

The blonde girl blinked once in slight surprise at having been quieted by a vampire of all things, the sleepiness having gone from her eyes as her face shifted to one of business. "Good to know. You start tomorrow. Walter will show you to your room; I'm going back to bed. 'Night." She nodded to both vampires before turning to shuffle down the hall and retreat to her warm bed.

It might just be interesting to have two vampires working for her… But then again, it might also give her serious migraines.

_**"Might"**_ was a strong word.

:::::: xXx ::::::

A pout crossed her face.

The butler blinked in confusion at the unsatisfied expression on the female's face, turning more to take note of the furrow in her brow. "Is something wrong, Miss Tristainia?" He asked.

She trudged past him to shut the lid of the coffin, turning to look at his gray eyes. "If it's not too much trouble, could I have a four-poster for my room instead? My master didn't teach me to sleep in a coffin like traditional vampires; so long as sunlight was avoided at all costs, a bed would suffice." She tilted her head to one side and tried to put on a puppy-dog expression.

Walter smiled faintly at her attempt to persuade him, nodding. "Strange but as you wish, Miss Tristainia." He replied.

"Thanks. Oh and calling me by my first name is easier." Ana smiled brightly.

"'Ana' it is, then; I'll see to it you get a mattress instead of a coffin before the night is over." He bowed slightly out of habit and turned to leave the room.

She watched him leave the dark room that resembled a dungeon –or a cellar, really, and turned to the coffin she'd closed, blinking when seeing his red-clad form perched on the coffin lid, legs bent at the knee as he looked at her lazily. She pouted patiently and cocked a brow. "How long were you sitting there?" She asked.

"Not very; you don't ask for much, do you?" He chuckled at the slightly quizzical expression on her lovely face, smirking when she tilted her head to one side.

She shrugged. "Guess not, no. I wasn't taught to be so demanding; just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I should force humans to obey me." She replied.

He smirked again. "I think she likes you." He hummed, indicating his young master.

"So it appears; otherwise she wouldn't have given your opinions much thought… Which reminds me, isn't it ironic that you were entrusted to the very vampire hunting clan of the bloke that once defeated you over a century ago?" She wondered, nudging his shin with a boot's toe, crossing her arms.

His smirk faltered and sort of turned into a sneer, "You've done your homework." He mused.

She smirked and nodded, shifting her weight from one boot to the next. "My master answered my questions as best he could when he was alive; after he died my questions didn't cease and so I started digging up on our kind's history, pretty much exhausting the libraries I could get my hands on for a good decade." She explained absently.

"Then you know basically everything about everything," he stated.

"Aye, I do." She smirked again and turned her attention away to look about the dark room. "A little wall decoration wouldn't kill ya…" She murmured, pausing as she recalled her belongings –limited as they were—had remained at the dingy hotel she'd taken residence in for the past month or so. "Bugger, I just remembered, my stuff…"

Alucard chuckled, his smirk widening briefly at noting her humanistic actions. "I had a feeling you weren't traveling that light." He snapped his fingers and her blue traveling trunk appeared next to the coffin, making her blink, "Especially with just a set of blessed daggers on hand." He added calmly as she moved to open the lid and inspect that all her belongings –a few changes of clothing, and a cleaning kit for her daggers— were present and accounted for.

"Being the king of vampires, it wouldn't surprise me if you could read my mind." _Or if you were that good of a stalker_, she mused as she opened the small pouch-like compartment on the underside of the lid and pulled out a pack of cigarettes –her last pack, if she remembered correctly— along with a small silver lighter.

He laughed, "a bit of both, really. Interesting; I didn't peg you to be a smoker." He mused when seeing the embers rise from the lighter as she put the flame to the unlit end of a white cylinder she'd puckered between her teeth.

She inhaled the smoke and then exhaled softly, placing the cigarette in the right corner of her mouth. "Vampires are basically immune to dying of lung disease or anything else relating to smoking, so why not?" She smirked.

"You are an interesting one indeed, Countess." He chuckled, grinning at her, to which she shrugged and returned the grin.

* * *

The ghouls groaned weakly around them.

"You seem so bloody ecstatic." She mused as she held two daggers in her hands, smirking grimly as he put a bullet into the next ghoul's rotted brain, the poor soul's body disintegrating into ashes, causing the rest of the pack to groan louder, sounding like growling beasts –which, of course, they were.

He cackled and smirked back, firing another bullet from the nose of his Casull, watching her flit forward to purge the rest of the ghouls. "As if you're one to talk." He hummed, crimson eyes regarding her swift movements with pleasure, the ferocity and viciousness behind her sharp and accurate swings sending a thrill through his unbeating heart.

Integra had assigned her to be his coworker in the field a few months ago, equipping her with another set of six daggers, all with iron blades and the sharp side of the blades carrying melted silver, silver from the melted crucifix that once belonged to the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris and blessed by some human acquaintance of the Countess.

Between his sharp-shooting skills and her fluid accuracy with where to put the blade of her dagger, he wouldn't be surprised if their adversaries pissed themselves stupid once sensing their combined presence coming forth to deal out a sentence on the poor bastards.

Clever, intelligent, stubborn-as-hell, passionate, fierce, beautiful...

_Ana truly was an interesting creature._

Smoke rose up from her lit cigarette, stirring him from his thoughts; she plucked it from her lips and exhaled the smoke, looking at the cleared floor of the rickety house they'd been directed to. "Where's the head vampire?" She asked softly.

"Dead; he tried to make a run for it when I started shooting and I put a bullet in his head." He answered calmly, noting the slight specks of blood staining the left side of her pale face, some dripping freely onto the floor.

She huffed, her brow furrowing. "If he's been dispatched, then why did they still move? Once the leader is dead the pack dies with him…" She mused aloud, perking up when he raised a hand to wipe the blood from her cheek, having come closer to her when she sank into her thoughts; she stiffened briefly at his touch before calming and casting her gaze away from his.

He smirked when feeling her freeze briefly under his touch, his gloved hand gently cupping her cheek. "Now you're asking the question I have." He mused.

Her cheeks dusted a slight shade of pink; she smiled a little up at him, lifting a hand to remove his from her face as she walked past him to the busted-down front door. "Come on, Vlad, we've still got to report this to the lady-knight." She beckoned leisurely, sliding her hands into the pockets of her coat.

He only smiled and followed, flanking her as they spirited away into the darkness.

**She did know just how to pronounce his name perfectly.**

* * *

**A/N: **well hope you found this interesting. it's not exactly the same as _Blood Moon Over London_ was, i don't think, or maybe i put more detail into this version.. not sure. anywho, reviews are loved and welcome so drop a few if y'want. thanks and until next chap! :'D


	2. Chapter 01 - Burnt Flowers Fallen

Seras:** um i still don't see what Sir Integra was complaining about.. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano; the only thing the author owns is Ana and this story. thanks for reading! C':**

* * *

He knew she was repulsed.

Just the stench of the walking minions alone had made her lip curl and the sight of the weak vampire at the head of the troupe sickened her; this he knew.

She was his partner, after all, his coworker and his accomplice in regards to slaying the undead.

The head vampire playing the part of the village priest cackled as he raised a hand to signal his minions to open fire. "Kill them." He drawled.

"Ladies first." He murmured at her side; she nodded slightly and watched the noses of guns pop out and glint moonlight before she disappeared from sight as they opened fire on him.

She ignored the sound of those worthless bullets piercing his lanky body yards behind her as she dived down onto the priest, the toe of her right boot connecting with his throat and sending him flying into the darkness; she landed nimbly on her free foot, straightening to glance up at the ghouls that now turned their attention to her.

"You bloody whore! Just who in hell do you think you are, pulling such an underhanded stunt?" The head vampire snarled as he strode forward to stand at the front of his troupe of minions.

She tsked softly and smirked, drawing a dagger from the confines of her coat –from the belt at her waist that holstered the rest of her daggers as well as the C07 she'd been given once joining Hellsing—and letting her weapon-wielding hand hang loosely at her left side. "That's rich comin' from a piece of shit like you. Personally I find your ilk completely pathetic: you're so beneath me it's downright repulsive."

Moonlight glinted off the blade and the pair of fangs that showed in her grin.

Her dagger's blade would've hit him in the heart had he not twitched and dodged getting staked, instead ramming into his right shoulder, distracting him as she pulled the C07 from the holster and clicked it, firing off a full clip at the first line of ghouls, flitting forward to hurtle onto the first one of the second line, ramming an elbow into the nose cavity and shoving the nasal bone in, a second dagger in her free hand ripping the head clean off the neck, crimson flying and speckling her face with drops of dead blood.

Reaching inside the pocket of her coat she drew a second clip of blessed mercury-explosive bullets, loading it into her gun's magazine after letting the wasted clip drop to the ground gracefully; she ducked when the priest roared and sailed at where she'd stood, rolling to land in a crouched position and fire at him, growling when he narrowly evaded the bullet and it only grazed his left cheek, leaving a narrow gash in the skin but slightly deep so blood flew.

"You're not that bad." She sneered coldly, straightening as the rest of the ghouls closed their circle around her; she snarled at them, a feral noise in her throat, baring a mouth full of fangs as her eyes had now bled a bright crimson color.

The priest cackled blackly and bared his own fangs at her blood-specked face, grinning. "Aren't you the vicious one! And yet so damn gorgeous… S' a bloody shame that I'm gonna have to kill you, pet. I could spare you, you know; in exchange all I ask is that you offer some help, help out your fellow vampire. A little domination over the pathetic humans sounds rather nice, doesn't it…?" He trailed off as she laughed.

She laughed blackly, the laughter dying down to be replaced with a repulsed grimace. "Comical! You actually think I'd give a fuck about your little 'evil-scheme' explanation? Don't be ridiculous. As I said before, you're pathetic. Can't change your shape, can't summon familiars or shadows from the darkness, can't regenerate your lost limbs… Just like a cheap imitation. And that's how you'll die, as well: a pathetic shit-stain trodded on by more powerful beings… **by proper vampires**!" She bared her teeth and aimed the barrel of her gun at him.

The ghouls tensed in their ranks.

"Y-you…!" The priest spat out in anger.

She paused and lifted the gun, tapping her right cheek with it. "Oh, I almost forgot: look behind you." She added sweetly as those gathered sensed something powerful stirring behind them, out of their sight; a deep laugh sounded softly from where the felled Nosferatu had been "slain".

Dust swirled and flew and gathered as the red-clad vampire arose from playing opossum, grinning maniacally as was his way.  
_Fall back for now, my Countess_.

"Don't need to tell me twice." She whispered in compliance, disappearing and then reappearing to the side, sliding her C07 back into the holster at her hip and reaching for her cigarettes.

Now where did she put that damn lighter…?

* * *

The girl screamed in fear.

"Bloody hell, must you do that? I can't relax properly with all that damn screaming." She reached up to pull his right cheek, moving away to stand near him and put a hand on her hip, scowling at his crimson eyes.

The manic grin shifted into something she assumed was a pout; he rubbed his cheek slightly. "It wasn't **my** fault she overreacted." He remarked in a growl.

She rolled her eyes and took a generous drag from the cigarette in the corner of her mouth, exhaling. "Sure, sure…" _Like hell_.

"Y-you're the woman from that night…" The girl declared quietly in acknowledgement, perking her ears; she tilted her head slightly, blinking silver eyes when meeting the newborn's blue stare and noting the shock of blonde on her head, before smiling sweetly and nodding.

"Good to see he didn't completely scare you to death; I'm Ana." She replied. _Always soft on women_, she inwardly teased, ignoring the growl from the older Nosferatu.

"Speaking of death, how does it feel to be a vampire, Police Girl?" Alucard wondered, perking her ears.

The girl pulled out a small hand-held mirror from her pajamas and inspected her reflection, seeing a pointy fang in the smirk she formed; she shrieked in horror.

Ana deadpanned and rubbed her temples gingerly. "Honestly…"

"You're too loud, Police Girl. I don't care if you are a vampire: you're still English, have some manners." The familiar drawl of her employer declared as both she and the household butler stood in the doorway of the girl's room.

The girl, seeming mentally exhausted and teetering towards gaining a major headache, slumped forward with a groan before limply sitting up a little. "So, I'm a vampire. Sorry, but where am I?"

And cue the monologue.

:::::: xXx ::::::

Slender fingers ran through his shaggy black hair.

He hummed at her touch, opening a crimson orb from having stooped into a brief doze. "There you are."

"You rang?" She mused quietly, combing her fingers lazily through his locks, looking down at him.

He smiled fondly, glancing up at her beneath his brow. "My master says there's another case, this time in Ireland, in a little town called Badrick." He informed, letting her tuck a few locks behind his right ear absently.

She lifted a brow before she scoffed quietly, "You and Seras took care of the last case without need of a third gun. Wouldn't it be less baggage if you two went without me?" She guessed, blinking when he took her hand in his and tilted his head up to kiss the skin of the top of her hand, smiling slightly as she let him keep her hand.

"Non-negotiable; we are **partners**, as we've been for the past seven years. You're going." He hummed confidently, nosing the palm and looking at her silver eyes, holding her stare.

Her lips formed into a pout at his inclusion; she rolled her eyes and exhaled, scowling gently. "Aye, you're right. Regrettably." She mumbled the last word, huffing.

He smirked smugly at noting the slight dusting on her cheeks, planting a kiss on her wrist before allowing her to retrieve her hand. "You'd be dying of boredom if I left you at home, anyway, pet." He pointed out.

She scowled again and tugged on his right ear, ignoring the brief grimace that twitched on his handsome face. "Don't rub it in, _Vladdie_." She sneered the nickname he so detested, smirking proudly.

Alucard flashed a fang in instant irritation towards that damn nickname. "Don't call me that." He ground out.

"Yes, Vlad." Ana sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes, before leaning in to kiss his cheek teasingly, tilting her head to the side as she held his gaze. "When do we leave?"

* * *

"Now you're starting to understand what it is to be a vampire."

Smoke rose up and danced softly from the burning cigarette in the corner of her mouth; their mission had yet to end due to the fact that the head vampire remained MIA… well, at least until he got a hold of him, that is.

Despite that, she had a sinking feeling that the head vampire was already dispatched… Her brow furrowed slightly.

Both vampires looked on at the fledgling that seemed intoxicated with the spilled dead blood that stained her face, watching as she lifted a hand to lick the blood from her gloved fingers; the sound of air hitting a flying object hummed.

A bayonet's blade had been thrown, the sharp end sticking out grotesquely from the back to the front of her throat; her red eyes bulged.

Both older vampires blanched slightly.

More blades sailed from the darkness to pierce the girl's torso before she clattered to the floor stained with her own blood.

"Blessed blades," he noted grimly when taking a closer glance at the handle of the first bayonet, his ears twitching when papers flew forward to plaster onto the walls on either side of the corridor, closing off all areas of escape.

She reloaded her gun's magazine and placed a fingertip on the safety, sneering at the papers. "And a barrier, too." She mused softly.

Heavy footfalls sounded from down the corridor, earning both Nosferatu to turn slightly in the direction of the sound, coming closer as they descended the stairs leading to the upper floor, a faint 'clink' of a piece of jewelry hummed in time with the footsteps; a lone figure rounded the corner and appeared at the end of the corridor, the distinct aura of menace practically tangible as it radiated from the tall figure.

The figure grinned, moonlight glinting off the lenses of his round glasses, "we are the servants of God and messengers of His justice; we are instruments of His divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom and bring ash from the flesh of Thine enemies…" He lifted up two long bayonets that were held in hand and formed them into a cross on his right side. "Praise to our Lord."

The blades connected, creating glints of moonlight that flashed the green color of his eyes behind the glasses and blonde hair.

She sneered frostily, instinctively lowering a hand to grab a dagger from her belt; he only grinned savagely at the prospect of a new 'playmate'.

Heavy footfalls again as he neared closer to the two vampires, a manic grin stretched across his face. "Beautiful moon tonight, isn't it?" He asked conversationally. Soft groans of pain came from the felled fledgling as she tried to get up, earning a brief glance from the older female present. "I wouldn't move so much were I you, lass; I haven't pierce your heart yet, so it would be pointless to get back up." He added as the girl looked at him over her shoulder. "It's been a while since I've had a good hunt, so I fully intend to enjoy this." He declared to the still-standing duo.

She undid the safety on her C07 and growled.

"Vatican Special Division Thirteen, the Iscariot Organization." Her partner hummed darkly.

The girl's eyes widened slightly; the older Draculina grinned, nearly mirroring her partner.

The priest smiled, "right you are, you Hellsing dogs. And you must be Alucard, the great Hellsing pet monster, the vampire that hunts his own kind, the housebroken pet vampire." He neared the trio, particularly the lanky male.

"What did you do to the vampire we were hunting?" Alucard drawled as he walked forward to greet him properly, his own footfalls almost as heavy as those of the priest.

"Dead. He didn't put up much of a fight, really, so I didn't even have time to enjoy it." He answered calmly, getting closer to the vampire king.

Both males stopped just short of a few inches apart, back to back, as the surmounted tension threatened to suffocate the sideliners.

"It seems you three are the last ones left."

"Really?"

With a brief grunt of a battle cry, both combatants moved, twin bayonets being thrown to stab into his shoulders before he fired a single shot that hit the priest in the right eye and sent him flying back, crimson spilling from the bullet wound.

"You attacked a vampire head-on in the middle of the night; you didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You're a brave man, Father… But you're also a fool." He hummed blandly as he yanked the blades out of his shoulders with ease.

She scoffed softly and lowered her gun, "That was almost too easy."

"M-Master," the girl declared weakly as he turned to his female comrades.

"Don't talk; you **_were_** just stabbed with blessed blades…" He pointed out as she pulled a cigarette from her coat pocket and was rummaging for her lighter. "Stay still while I pull the blades out," she added quietly as she neared her side and crouched next to her.

A low growl sounded from behind him, making both females look up alertly as he stiffened, the sound of air hitting blades ringing out; a laugh came from the priest as he rammed two more blades into the vampire's shoulders.

"What!?" Alucard hissed as blood flew; gritting his teeth, he leaped forward to have the blades be released from digging into his back, Casull in hand as he fired, moonlight glinting off the bullets flying at the priest and sending him sprawling.

The priest fell with a '_thud_'; his body remained motionless for a second and a half before returning to life, grinning savagely as he flew at the vampire that fired at him.

Bullets sailed at him from behind as she fired, having abandoned the girl's side to open fire and take down the oddity of a man; she ducked as he sent a bayonet sailing at where her head once was, growling annoyedly as she had almost emptied her clip save two bullets, watching him continue his rampage against her partner.

_Shit_.

Just what kind of human was this damn priest?

"Ana, what is he?" Seras asked as she retreated to the sidelines next to her, looking up at her fellow Draculina.

The cigarette was gnashed between her teeth as she narrowed her eyes and watched the two men do battle, calculating on habit. "I'm not entirely sure, but he's a Vatican dog: Vatican dogs don't last long against us." _Especially if we've got Alucard_, she mused grimly with a private smirk.

Both females perked up when the priest threw both himself and their partner at the far wall's window, ramming two bayonets into his hands and pinning him with his back to the window, shoulders hunched.

The priest laughed as he leaned back to throw more bayonets at the caught vampire, glass shattering as he impaled the vampire's body.

"Master!" The girl cried as her partner disappeared from sight.

She fired the second-to-last bullet at his broad back, making the priest pause in preparing to decapitate the vampire king. "Get the hell away from him, you damn freak." She ordered with a dangerous tone in her voice that made lesser vampires she'd hunted cower in fear, having already snapped her cigarette in half and tossed it to the floor to be stomped on by her heel, aiming her gun's barrel at the priest.

He slowly turned to acknowledge the pissed Draculina, a sneering grin threatening to stretch across his face.

"Ana." He growled behind him, glowering at the priest that had turned his attention away to face the female, the female he loathed to see be hurt, especially by a Vatican dog no less.

"'Freak'? Like you're one to talk you overgrown heathen whore. Your tiny little bullets won't do anything against someone like me." The priest drawled as the sneering grin was slowly becoming visible.

She sneered and bared a fang, narrowing her eyes. "Don't think because you're so damn special that I won't rip you apart, papist. I'll reiterate since you're so bloody daft: **get. ****the. ****fuck. ****away**** from my partner**." She growled dangerously with a snarl in her throat.

He drew two more blades and leaped at her; she dodged easily, leaping back to dig her heels into the floorboards and fire, hissing when it did little to no damage, twin daggers flying from her belt as she brought them up to block his own blades, sparks flying when the blades met and screeched shrilly.

She bared a mouth full of fangs in his grinning face, eyes having bled crimson, digging her heels deeper into the floor as he forced his weight onto her; she snarled and shoved him off roughly, sending him skidding back, tossing a dagger at his head and hitting him in the forehead, watching him stiffen before he raised a hand to yank the blade out and send one of the twins he held in hand flying in return.

Dodging narrowly she spirited forward and stabbed her second dagger into his right lung, blood flying from his mouth as she pinned him against the wall, glowering into his green eyes.

The priest snapped to instantly and grinned at her. "Nice try, monster." White hot pain flooded her gut when he rammed a blade into her belly, surprising the female.

"Ana!" Seras cried as Alucard snarled furiously.

She forced herself away and the blade to be withdrawn from her gut, blood staining her coat as she spat out a wad of crimson and snarled in pain at the priest that drew closer to end the job and stake the Draculina. "Hell-kissed bastard papist!" She growled.

"Choose your last words wisely, you Hellsing whore. Amen!" The priest cackled as he swung the blade in his right hand.

A head rolled to the floor; the fledgling blanched in horror.

She widened her eyes alertly to see that she hadn't been staked but it was her partner who'd taken the brunt of the lethal blow, mangled body having yanked itself free of the blades and his head having rolled. "Alucard..."

"**MASTER**!" The girl shrieked as the priest laughed in victory.

She stole away and snatched his head from the floor, flitting to grab the girl by the scruff and disappear from sight.

:::::: xXx ::::::

The girl refrained from releasing a cry, instead gritting her teeth and eliciting a whimper.

"Just stay still, it's the last one." She instructed patiently, yanking the last blade out of her back, tossing it away when smoke threatened to rise from her hand's connection with the handle.

"T-thank you, Ana… What did you say that priest was, again?" She declared quietly, seeing her nod, her blue eyes glancing again to the crimson stain on her black coat.

She followed her gaze and huffed, adjusting his head she had cradled in the crook of her arm while pulling the blades out of the girl's back. "Don't mention it. He's a regenerator; a monster created by humans to kill other monsters. It only makes sense for the mercenaries of the Vatican to have something like that in their arsenal." She looked down at his head and exhaled quietly, handing it to her. "You can carry it, now. Once this is over, we'll get him back together." She declared gently, smiling a little.

She nodded and smiled slightly, continuing to walk as she flanked her, looking down at his head in her arms.

She kept her lighter in hand, tracing a fingernail over the engravings absently, senses peeled incase the priest decided to play 'pop-goes-the-weasel' on them…

The air hitting a blade made both females blink as a streak of silver flew out from infront of them and caught the dismembered head in the fledgling's arms, sending it flying to be skewered against the wall behind them.

"Shit." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

His heavy footfalls sounded again. "Where do you think yer goin'? There's no place to run. 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and it's to the dust that we shall return…' Amen." He sneered as he drew closer to the two females with two fresh bayonets on hand, a leering and manic grin on his face.

Ana bared her fangs as her eyes bled crimson, flipping the lid on her lighter as her vampiric power began to surge; Seras blanched, blue eyes bulging, as panic rose up in her like a wave.

_Whatever you do, don't touch the walls or windows; he's put up a barrier to prevent us from leaving_. She inwardly warned the girl, slightly spooking her, throwing a steely glance at the walls, noting the faint yellow glow from the papers he'd thrown earlier; she growled.

_Seeing you at your full extent might prove to be more than interesting, my Countess_.

Her ears twitched slightly at hearing his voice; she glanced over at the dismembered head, narrowing her eyes at the darkness. _Don't bet your luck; quit playing possum and come out_. She remarked, feeling relieved and slightly annoyed that he had sustained being beheaded.

He was the king of vampires, and she'd be a fool to think a simple beheading would be enough to slay him.

His deep chuckle resounded in her ears, making her shiver. _Be patient, pet_.

"It's over." His low growl breached her thoughts, making both females jump as it came from behind.

"No!" She cried.

Bullets screamed at the raised bayonets, shattering the blades as both females ducked and swerved out of the way.

"Those girls belong to me." Ana looked up to meet the steely blue stare of her employer and smiled in relief. "What sort of business brought you here, Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson?" Integra demanded stiffly, lowering the barrel of her gun reluctantly as she kept her eyes on the priest.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing; to what do I owe the honor of such a personal appearance?" The newly-christened Anderson drawled.

Her glower remained. "Enough: Father Anderson, this is a violation of our agreement. The situation here is under our control: withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor Hellsing Organization can afford something of this caliber. I don't care who you think you are, this act of aggression ends now."

"'Withdraw'; is that an order!?" He guffawed, grinning darkly, "You expect the Iscariots, God's own chosen instruments of judgement, to withdraw on your order?" He tilted his head to one side and sneered coldly. "Did you really expect me to run screaming in fear of a filthy Protestant whore!?"

Both bodyguards on either side of the lady-knight opened fire on the regenerator who in turn flew forward, dicing them to bloody pieces and launching himself at the woman; metal clashed with metal and screeched shrilly when it connected as he pinned her against the wall with his bayonets that had collided sharply with the blade of her sword.

"An artificially, bio-engineered regenerator agent… And they've upgraded your healing: **you're a thing**!" Integra spat.

Anderson leered. "Perhaps, but you're weak! You're worthless! And as for that pathetic pet vampire you love parading around with, you just missed his decapitation."

She snorted slightly in derision, "you cut his head off… Is that all!?"

"What!?"

Seras loaded her rifle and glared at him from behind, "Get your hands off Sir Integra."

A blur of black appeared from behind before dagger's blade rammed into his throat, further shocking the regenerator. "Honestly, do you dogs never learn? You lot sicken me as you have for the past two hundred years." Ana drawled icily, grinning even as her eyes had bled crimson and she sensed him returning to full-strength behind her, sending a shiver down her spine that made her growl.

"Cut off his head, staked him in the heart… If I were you, I'd get out of here while I was still able. That vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now." Integra grinned despite herself, watching the shock register on his weathered face.

The sound of bats chirping and screeching hummed in the night as a swarm of red-tinged black bats flew into the corridor from the broken window where the vampire's body had been pinned.

A particular bat hovered near the girl, slightly surprising her. '_Why didn't you drink my blood? You're an idiot_…' His familiar low timbre came from the small messenger, further surprising the fledgling as she watched it flit and draw up to the older Draculina.

She smiled at the bat, feeling it rub against her cheek as if nuzzling her skin. '_You truly are an interesting and deadly creature, my Countess_.' He praised quietly, chuckling in her head when she blushed slightly as the bat flitted to regroup with its colony, forming into the lanky body of Alucard once more.

"Master!" The blonde vampire beamed in relief.

Ana smiled again, thoughtfully, traipsing to stand alongside her employer. "That was some monologue, mum." She mused, pulling out her cigarettes.

"Sorry for being late, and for your coat. You're alright, otherwise." Integra replied, catching her lighter she tossed as she drew a cigar from her case tucked into her suit, lighting it.

Smoke rose up from her lit cigarette as she sighed and watched both combatants duke it out again, smirking privately. "Peachy perfect; I might need a new coat, though, if I can't fix this one." She nodded, taking a reflexive brief drag.

"I think you understand, now; what will you do now, Anderson?" She drawled calmly, smirking.

Anderson sneered at the savagely-grinning vampire he was pitted against. "I'll leave; I'll need more preparation to kill this one." He drew a thickly-bound bible from his coat and the pages flipped open, a means of escape. "We'll meet again, Hellsing; next time, I'll butcher you all." In a flurry of yellow-glowing papers, he disappeared from sight.

Ana spat at where he stood, baring her teeth in a grin. "Papist pedophiling shit." She whispered softly.

"It's over," Seras breathed in surprise and relief, sinking to the floor; her senior female smiled slightly at the sight and shook her head, moving forward to help her up.

Integra smiled thoughtfully, if only a little, at the sight before nearing her inherited 'pet'. "Are you alright, Alucard?"

"Yes, although it's been a long time since I've had my head cut off." Alucard smirked derisively, glancing over at the two Draculina, briefly letting his gaze linger longer on the black-haired female. "And we've finally met Father Anderson." He added bemusedly.

She took her offered hand of aid, lifting herself up with ease despite the fact that she still held onto her sniper rifle on reflex. "Sorry I sort of panicked, back there," she apologized with a sheepish chuckle.

"Don't mention it, we all do that on occasion." She waved her off absently, smiling an assuring smile. "You're doing better than before; one of these days you'll be pretty badass." She added with a sort of kind expression on her face.

She chuckled again, "y'think so?" She wondered lightly.

Long fingers ran through her wild hair, making both females blink, before she tilted her head up to meet his crimson eyes; he smirked down at her. "You fought beautifully." He hummed warmly, the low timbre of his voice and his words making the female Nosferatu shiver slightly at receiving both sensations.

She ignored the blush threatening to stain her cheeks and scoffed, looking away from his penetrating stare. "Says the ancient git that lets himself become decapitated." She grated cattily.

Alucard grinned smugly at flustering his partner, his hand abandoning her head in favor of finding her shoulders as he turned his sights to his fledgling, the grin faltering slightly. "You; why didn't you drink the blood?" He scowled reprovingly when she said nothing and instead turned her eyes downward, saddening, "why not drink?" He insisted.

"… I'm not sure, but it… it felt that if I did, then it would've been like something important would've died, inside of me." Seras answered hesitantly, keeping her eyes away from his scolding stare.

"Humanity," Ana whispered as more of a thought, squeaking on reflex when his arm squeezed on her side, smacking his chest reprovingly in return.

He chuckled at her response and ignored the pout on her lips, smirking at his fledgling. "You're an idiot." He stated, releasing her shoulders not before leaning in to take a reflexive sniff at the scent of her wild hair, turning away from the two females. "But perhaps you're right. Perhaps it's time for a vampire to not walk alone in the night." He mused aloud in a quieted voice.

She tilted her head to one side at his words, exhaling as she rubbed her temples gingerly. "Good grief he's impossible…" She murmured.

But maybe he was right, maybe their kind's history needed a little change. The world had changed since either he or she had been made vampires, drastically in most aspects, but it had changed.

"Let's go, Ana, Police Girl. Don't dawdle." He beckoned calmly, perking her ears.

Both females shared a look before smiling slightly; the former trodded after him with the latter at the rear.

"Sir, my Master! Y'see though, sir, I'm not 'Police Girl', my name's Seras; Seras Victoria, sir!" Seras piped up when they neared him.

Ana chuckled at noting the derisive smirk on his lips, tossing her lighter up and down.

Alucard scoffed, "Enough: you're a police girl, so 'police girl' will do just fine, you coward." He smirked toothily at the girl before continuing on into the darkened corridor with the Countess at his side.

Seras sighed exasperatedly and pouted, "You're mean!" She griped before hurrying after the couple.

"Cute." She murmured, perking his ears as he watched her toss the dead cigarette out one of the broken windows, pulling out another one.

He cocked a brow. "Does something amuse you?" He wondered blandly.

"Methinks she's growing on you, love." She hummed, darting a look up at him.

"Don't be so delusional." He growled, pinching her cheek chidingly, to which she swatted his hand away; he noted the crimson stain on her coat and growled again under his breath. "That damn papist will regret bringing harm to my female." He muttered.

She blushed again and sniffed, crossing her arms. "Now who's being delusional?" She remarked, running a hand through her hair and then re-crossing her arms. "But you're not wrong about that bloody priest. Not by a longshot." She whispered the last bit frostily, her eyes tightening.

A low chuckle rose from his chest as he eyed the slightly annoyed expression on her lovely face, a grin forming. "Spoken like a true Countess… or a future queen." He murmured.

Yes, a queen was a much more befitting title for her, for his Hungarian princess.

* * *

**A/N**: not much to put on this chapter so just feel free to drop a review. thanks!  
also, if you have questions regarding my OC/ this fic, feel free to message me. again, thanks and until next chap! ^^


	3. Chapter 02 - When You Start the War

Walter: **really now, even Sir Integra finds this annoying.. -sighs- Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano; the only property the author owns is this story as well as Ana. do enjoy the chapter**.

* * *

"…It was nothing." He caught whiff of smoke and his ears twitched.

"Doesn't sound like '_nothing_'." She mused, a cigarette in the corner of her mouth as she was busy sewing the hole in her coat.

He stretched absently and exhaled. "How long have you been there?" He wondered blandly, still kind of catty from his nightmare.

"As soon as I woke up which was… almost an hour ago? Whatever you were dreaming, you were growling slightly in your sleep." She replied off-handedly, pulling the thread through the stitching, elated to note that she was almost done.

"And just what gives you the right to **intrude** on my sleep?" He growled, slightly flashing his fangs as he appeared at her side, standing tall at her right.

She tilted her head up at him, puckering the cigarette in the left corner of her mouth. "It wasn't on purpose, I just felt like checking on you; besides, I needed to sew my coat." She explained patiently, her expression passive.

Alucard snorted and crossed his arms. "So why didn't you sew it in your **own** damn room?"

"Aren't you bitchy this morning." Ana deadpanned as she finished sewing her coat at last, smiling to herself, straightening nimbly and folding her coat on the back of his throne-like chair. "Your dream, it had to do with what happened with that girl. Mina Harker…" She quieted when he snarled as an effort to silence her; she crossed her arms. "The past is dead, remember? We try to revive it – humans, vampires, anyone – if only to try and rewrite the wrongs we've done in our past."

She moved from his sight to take her coat from the chair and head to the door.

He growled again, slightly rattled at her finalizing words, clenching his teeth. "It was nothing, all of that. It's nothing and it doesn't mean anything to me now; the person I was, then, was different." He declared, his voice quieted if only a little, seeing her pause.

Smoke rose from her dying cig.

"You were lonely after so many years, after so many conquests and bloodshed... I understand, I understand that feeling all too well. But you're not alone, not anymore." She turned slightly to look at him with a soft light in her eyes she rarely let him see even though he always had an underlying feeling that it was there save that it was hidden beneath her tough exterior shell. "You're ten times the vampire you were then and I'm pretty sure those humans that defeated you then would be shitting bricks if they saw how powerful you are now. Besides, you were a real looker back then." She plucked the dead cigarette from her lips and smirked at him, turning back to head for the door. "S' no wonder you had girls falling for you left and right; kinda glad I wasn't around otherwise you wouldn't have many female admirers." She mused.

And then with that accent… She smiled privately, her eyes softening.

"Were you present in that time, I would imagine I couldn't bear not having you at my side." He hummed in that thick Trannsylvanian accent she often imagined when reading of his background so many years ago.

She shivered slightly and smiled, turning again to look up at him, taking in the lengthened shaggy mane of hair on his head and his warmed crimson orbs, his trademark smirk on his lips; she chuckled softly. "Aye, but then I wouldn't be who I am now, now would I?" She wondered, lifting a hand to stroke his left cheek.

Alucard hummed softly when her fingers graced his skin, covering her hand with his larger one, the smirk shifted into a smile. "Somehow I doubt that. Though I would also imagine you like this look best." He replied, keeping the accent he had been raised with when he was once human, and even after that, knowing by just skimming through her thoughts that his form he had donned over a hundred years ago pleased her.

"I do, yes, but isn't it easier for you to remain how you've been for the past decade?" Ana wondered, tilting her head to one side.

He chuckled quietly at the head-tilt he often found suited her, using his free arm to slide around her waist and squeeze gently, seeing her cheeks dust a shade of pink. "What form I take doesn't matter to me, frankly." He mused, crimson eyes resembling melted copper and blood mixed together.

Bloody hell must he taunt her like that? Geez… "Fair enough." She mused quietly with a nod, her hand on his cheek drifting to run through his shaggy hair, smiling softly.

The taller Nosferatu growled suddenly, making her ears twitch as she slightly stiffened in his arm's grip. "We will have to continue this later." He grumbled, reluctant to allow her to leave.

She quieted and nodded as she had the sensation that things would be cut short were they to pursue, leaning up to kiss his lips chastely, briefly, detangling from his arm's grip and turning to the door again. "Aye," she mused.

:::::: xXx ::::::

He marveled at the new pistol he wielded, smirking fondly. "I bet a beauty like this could stop Father Anderson dead in his tracks. It's perfection, Walter." He declared to the butler.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, sir. Oh, Ana, your parcel arrived in the post just this morning, directly from Monsieur Flamel." The butler smiled lightly, tossing a square package wrapped in brown paper to the Draculina who caught it expertly.

She ripped it open with ease and grinned happily at seeing the tightly packaged small boxes filled with bullets for her .07 Casull, inspecting one box to see that the bullets were indeed the incendiary-silver rounds she had requested from her old friend. "God bless you, Jonny boy." She hummed, looking to the black-haired Walter. "Thanks, Walt." She smiled lightly.

"'Flamel'; **the** Flamel, the alchemist?" He repeated with a cocked brow, earning her attention as she refolded the box's flaps and tucked it under her right arm.

She smiled again. "No, Jean-Francois, his son. Nick passed away forty years ago, died in his sleep the poor sod. His son was his apprentice for a good hundred years and he's been a vampire sympathizer for half of that amount of time before he was turned; he and my maker, Henri, were old friends. After Henri was murdered, Jonny's been a good supplier for my arsenal; guess it's a favor for his friend's fledgling." She shrugged innocently.

The no-life king briefly contemplated asking further about her supplier but decided to ask later, tilting his head to the side when Walter turned to the girl and presented her with her newest weapon: an anti-tank rifle.

The girl blanched in shock; his female flicked her wrist and lit the cigarette in the right corner of her mouth.  
"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT**!?" Seras shrieked.

Ana deadpanned and poked an ear, sweatdropping; Alucard smirked amusedly.

* * *

"You're not being fair."

"How am I 'not being fair'?"

"Because you won't allow me to help you kill the idiot bloke coming down here to fight you."

The vampire king rolled his eyes patiently and looked at her as she was busy loading a clip of her new bullets into her magazine, her eyes looking away from his stare rather pointedly; she was cute when she was pissy.

"Because I would not risk seeing your blood be spilled. Virgin blood is a rarity in and of itself, pet." He reminded.

She blushed and huffed, twirling her gun on her left index finger by the trigger guard, the safety kept on. "I know, I know…" She mumbled.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her temple, making her blush again. "I doubt I would need help, anyway; even though this sounds like fun, the fool who dares think he can go toe-to-toe with me must not be very powerful." He reasoned, smiling fondly at earning an expression caught between a pout and a scowl.

She nodded and smiled a little for him. "You might have a point…" She trailed off as both sensed said oncoming fool; she sneered slightly.

"Not bad on his timing." He hummed, stealing a brief kiss from his female before she rolled her eyes and disappeared to hide out in her room.

_You owe me for that_, her voice pointed out cattily in his head.

He laughed quietly, smirking. _I will keep that in mind, then, my Countess_, he replied in the Trannsylvanian accent she adored.

:::::: xXx ::::::

Loud gunshots rang out, making her wonder if the walls were _that_ paper-thin.

"_Is that gunfire?_" The caller wondered on the opposite line.

The fun was still going. "Long story. Thanks for sending the bullets, Jon. Good to hear that you're still among the un-living." She fiddled with her lighter, tracing a thumb over the engraving on the front side of the small silver rectangle.

The alchemist chuckled quietly, "_anything for a friend, right? Can you believe it's only been thirty years since Henri has been around?_" He mused in the same tone.

Her slight smile faltered, "I know, feels longer. So how is Paris doing at this lovely time of year?" She changed subject.

"Touché, chérie. _Dull, really, sad enough; nothing very exciting going on. Judging by the sound of those gunshots, I'd imagine England is __very__ exciting_." Damn his vampiric hearing.

She rolled her eyes, "if you're so bloody interested, come up here. The Hellsing HQ could _always_ use another vampire in its staff." She quipped with heavy sarcasm on the last part.

The young Flamel laughed at her sarcasm. "_S' a bit stale, sweet. Who knows? I might just have to pay a visit soon, especially if that lovely iron maiden is still the head of such a prestigious hunting clan_." He sighed airily, earning a pout he didn't see.

Alucard was really wiping the floor with that git. "Integra? You can't be serious..." She cocked a brow, slightly irked and slightly baffled.  
Who'd have thunk it?

"_As serious as I am no longer living_." Jean-Francois seemed to smile brightly.

She ran a hand through her hair and scritched the back of her head, slightly flustered. "Good grief, Jonny…"

Interspecies-relationships always gave her such a ruddy headache…

"You do realize a certain Nosferatu would rip you to pieces if you so much as lay a finger on the poor girl." She pointed out.

Jean-Francois had been filled in on what Hellsing was no sooner had she sent him a letter explaining her latest employment seven years ago, and he had been highly curious on what the lady-knight's standing was in terms of alchemists and the like when he'd replied back a week after she'd sent him the letter; she had been reluctant to ask such a question of her employer.

Alucard would feed him to his Baskerville familiar if he so much as got near his mistress.  
Ana shuddered at the thought, exhaling.

"_Don't __**you**__ sound nervous_." He teased on the other line.

She scowled and ignored a grimace. "Only because I smell disaster in the near future if you set foot on English soil." She ground out.

Henri had been good friends with Jonny since they met over a century ago, so she dared not think just how much of a womanizer he had turned the poor Flamel boy into prior to finding her.

He laughed again. "_Come now, pet, don't be so hasty! One visit is all I ask. Besides, I've been itching to see your lovely little Casull you told me about a few months ago_." He hummed.

For God's sake… "Fine. If you so much as try and act the womanizing fool Henri turned you into, you're on your own when it comes to Alucard." She warned.

"Oui, ma chérie, _I understand completely. How is Monsieur Dracul doing, by the way? He surely sounds like he's having fun over there. Not with you, though, obviously_." He didn't see the blush that stained her cheeks red.

Ana growled quietly in embarrassment, gritting her teeth. "That's not on the table. But aside from your bloody skeevy comment, he's fine." In retrospect, he should be done with his little duel right about…

She didn't have to turn to note he'd made himself comfortable on her bed; she furrowed her brow slightly.  
**Now**.

"How'd it go?" She wondered.

He seemed bemused, if only a little, "boring. Who are you talking to?" He returned.

"_Who's in there with you?_" The alchemist wondered on the opposite line.

Bloody hell. "Alucard. I've got to go, Jon. If you do plan on going through with it, try and do it soon; the sooner the better, no?" She sighed.

"That's not that alchemist brat is it?" He almost growled.

She growled back, "Hush you."

Jean-Francois chuckled on the phone, "_cute, a lover's spat. Well, I'll leave you to it, then, _ma chérie_. As to your advice, I'll take it into consideration. Bye_." He hung up at last.

Ana released a heavy sigh and closed her phone, rubbing her temples with her free hand. "_Mon dieu_, I swear he drives me bonkers sometimes…" She grumbled; now to deal with the _other_ royal pain.

"I'd hope that's **all** he does to you." Alucard mused blandly from lounging on her bed.

She turned the chair to see him sprawled out like… well, like a king, crimson eyes staring up at the covered four-poster of her bed's draperies, arms folded behind his head. A slight smirk formed when she noted he had shed his coat and had kept his white shirt and gray vest on. "Are we jealous?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head.

He snorted. "What for? You are here with me, not with him. You are mine." He rebutted cattily.

Her brow furrowed as she huffed, straightening and snubbing her dead cigarette in the ash-tray on her desk, placing a hand on her hip. "And _when_ did we establish this? We're only partners, if you recall, vampires killing our own kind to protect humanity from being enslaved by our own ilk. You and I aren't married, and we're not lovers, as far as I'm aware." She stated.

"Regardless, where I came from, there was such a thing as possessiveness over females, and you are the one female present that I feel the need to have at my side." He remarked, posture shifting as he brought his legs over the edge and sat forward to hold her silver eyes in his hardened crimson stare.

She ignored the blush on her cheeks and squared her shoulders with a huff. "As flattering as that is, I am not a piece of property. You don't own me, Alucard." She snapped.

Alucard growled at her, flashing his fangs in a combined mix of annoyance and arousal. "We are mates, even if we do not share a bed in the modern sense. You know as well as I that vampires have one destined partner, one destined beloved, that they are to meet in one point or another in their lives. I know you feel the same." He declared in a surprisingly-quiet voice, perking her ears.

"I'm not that girl, you overgrown git, **I'm not Mina**! And I never will be, so don't try and believe that you can woo me so damn easily like her…" Ana fired back.

"**And why the hell do you think I want you for myself**?" He snarled loudly, voice bouncing off the walls of her room, making her ears hurt; she winced slightly at the loudness and squared her shoulders once more, keeping a stubborn front even as he rose up from the bed to near her. "You're not her, you never were, not in my eyes. That's why I wanted you that night we met, why I still want you, you stubborn woman. Because you're not frail and susceptible to the things that would've plagued her. You're different, Ana." His looming figure was becoming less intimidating with each word he spoke, his crimson eyes less menacing; she relaxed if only a smidge. "You are everything that I am not and I both hate and love those things about you like you wouldn't believe." He said quietly.

She looked away from his tightened stare, huffing softly as she crossed her arms. "The feeling is mutual, then; we're at a moot point… How ironic." She whispered, sliding her eyes closed and allowing a soft bitter laugh to pass her lips.

He smiled slowly after a long moment of silence, tension slowly flowing out of the room, lifting a hand to run his fingers through her hair, watching her eyes open partly to glance away from him; his hand in her hair lowered to cup her cheek, tipping her chin up with his thumb, inadvertently forcing her eyes to meet his. "Irony fits you." He mused, smirking.

Her face softened and she smiled back, sighing quietly. "Honestly, Vlad." She murmured.

"There you are… my Queen." Alucard chuckled, watching her raise a hand to hold his to her cheek, his eyes resembling melted copper and blood once more.

Ana smiled humbly and chuckled with him. "Catchy."

* * *

**A/N**: isn't he just cute when he gets huffy..? okay i know, i need help. ah well, who gives a fuck? xDD anyway, so we introduce another OC of mine, fresh off the line, Jean-Francois Flamel! or rather he's lightly introduced in this chap, but we'll see more of Flamel's spawn in the next chapter and who knows, he might be in for the rest of the story? but i won't give it away, no.

you lot will just have to be good readers/favers/followers and just sit tight and to keep yourselves busy, why not drop a review? might make me publish faster~. xD


	4. Chapter 03 - I Believe in People Dying

Ana: **you lot are complaining too much, seriously.. -sends a look at the Hellsing crew and sighs- Hellsing is owned by an interesting bloke by the name of Kouta Hirano; the author doesn't own anything save this story and myself. enjoy the chapter! C':**

* * *

Integra hadn't been too happy when she'd mentioned that Jean-Francois would be arriving soon. Of course, neither did Alucard seem too chipper, either, in fact he was the one who reacted worse than his mistress had; but with her coaxing to both parties, they had calmed.

For the most part.

Ana vainly hoped all the fuss would be worth it once he arrived.

"I-it just happened so fast…" The head of the mercenary troupe grumbled as he rubbed his head gingerly.

Smoke rose up from her lit cigarette. "_Mon dieu_, what the hell did you expect? Vicky may be a young vampire, but a Nosferatu is still a Nosferatu. You humans should keep that in mind."

The rest of the troupe jumped at hearing her voice; the older Draculina grinned toothily and offered a cheeky wave.

"My Queen has a point indeed. The police girl may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire." His low-timbred voice hummed at her right side as he appeared from out of the wall, a savage smirk on his lips; she rolled her eyes and took a drag when the humans flinched at seeing him walk through the wall. "What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards! Can we really expect them to be of any use to us?" He drawled amusedly.

"You're lucky smoking doesn't do shit to vampires, otherwise you'd be in big trouble with smoking those." A voice declared patiently, perking her ears as she raised a brow and tilted her head in the direction of the doorway leading to the corridor.

A lanky strawberry-blonde vampire stood next to the lady-knight, cool blue eyes having observed the scene in the room before meeting her silver eyes; he winked. "Been a while, no, _ma chérie?_" He hummed.

A low growl came from the male at her right as he slid his arm around her waist.

She rolled her eyes again and sent him a reproving scowl, exhaling. "'Lo to you too, Jon. Integra, mum, this's Jean-Francois Flamel, son of the esteemed Nicolas Flamel. Jonny, Integra." She introduced flatly, gesturing to the two blondes.

"So **this** is the infamous spawn of Mr. Flamel, then. He's as you described, Ana." Integra deadpanned, offering a hand to shake his own.

Jean-Francois turned his sights to the blonde lady-knight and did a mock bow, taking her hand she offered and kissing the top of her gloved hand, smiling up at her beneath dark ginger brows. "_Bonsoir_, my lovely iron maiden." He returned smoothly.

Alucard bared his fangs reflexively even when his mate stabbed her elbow into his gut to quiet his growling, his arm tightening possessively.

"I reiterate: he's _just_ as you described, and more of a _cad_ than expected." The blonde woman complained dryly, removing her hand from his grip and sliding it into the pocket of her jacket.

Walter sweatdropped. "My deepest apologies, mum, Monsieur Flamel seemed so eager to see Ana that he just slipped right by me." He didn't mention the fact that he'd tried to prevent Alucard from coming out of his dungeon-room to see the latest batch of humans that they'd hired. "And Alucard… well, you know how that is." He deadpanned.

Ana rubbed her temples gingerly in sympathy.

"These men will be guarding not only myself but my mate while we sleep, and I wanted to take their measure." Alucard stated coolly, smirking at the mercenaries again.

_Possessive one, isn't he?_ Jean-Francois deadpanned. _But then again, what could you expect? He was a Wallachian _Voivode_ at one point in time_… He inwardly sighed.

:::::: xXx ::::::

This painting truly was gorgeous.

She smiled slightly up at the splashes of orange and gold and red that had formed into the large print hung before her of a battlefield teeming with tension and battle-lust, reminded of what she'd read long ago of a certain Wallachian _Voivode_… The smile broadened a little in fondness.

"… Would you shut up!?" The sound of glasses breaking made her ears twitch.

The lady-knight was not pleased. "How dare you?" She growled.

She turned a silver eye on the public face of the Vatican, noting the mane of silver hair he'd pulled into a ponytail and the livid anger blazing in his violet eyes, a sneer on his lips; she slid her eyes closed and huffed.

"…If we had slain two hundred of you Protestant scum, I would not have shed a tear. I'm only here on direct orders from His Holiness; otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures. So just shut up and pay attention, you miserable English sow!" The bloke named Maxwell sneered annoyedly at the lady-knight.

The safety was undone from her gun as she aimed it at his face, having drawn it from the belt beneath her coat. "Really now, all those years spent using your sanctimonious mouth to reach the position you are in now would've probably taught you a thing or two about speaking politely to people, Catholics and Protestants alike. I will warn you once before putting a bullet into your addled brain: **don't mouth off to my employer, you fucking papist**." Ana purred dangerously, silver bleeding crimson as she glowered at his violet stare.

A deep growl sounded as the red-clad Nosferatu walked through the wall the painting was hung on. "'A sow'? I can certainly see why my Queen is so angered. Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God; such fearsome insults! Two thousand years of your inane prattle… Truly, some things never seem to change." Alucard hummed blandly.

"The great vampire Alucard, the Hellsing family's pet creature. This is the first time I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, it's an honor to meet you." Maxwell quipped as he stepped back to feign a respectful bow; the female vampire sniffed coldly.

He grinned slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you as well, and now I must say goodbye. You called my master a sow, infuriated my beloved Queen, and expect me to let you _live?_ I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man." He growled as he drew his Casull from the confines of his coat and aimed the barrel at the man, his mate having never removed the barrel of her C07 from its sights of Maxwell's face.

He flexed the knuckles of his right hand, "oh how incredibly terrifying. How do you expect a man to deal with people who put a gun in his face? I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play… So why don't we make this fight interesting?" He leered at the two females and snapped the fingers of his hand before reeling back to cry out, "**_Anderson_**_!_"

The '_shink_' of blades clashing with the linoleum floor of the museum's corridor rang out shrilly from the far end as the familiar looming figure of that regenerator appeared. "Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance…"

"Fucking papist." The Draculina snarled coldly as she bared her fangs in agitation, extending her free hand to protect the lady-knight, crimson eyes tightening as he started down the corridor towards the scene, muttering his monologue as he went.

Ireland was the last place she wanted to return to.

Low chuckling sounded from the no-life king as he walked past the trio to welcome his enemy, drawing both Casull and Jackal from his coat with a savage and happy grin on his face.

"Neither of us could ever back down infront of an enemy: come on, then, Judas Priest!" Alucard challenged brazenly.

Anderson cackled as he wielded twin bayonets, "You won't be so lucky this time, vampire!"

"Alucard…" Ana began warily behind him.

"**Stop**, I'm ordering you to stop!" Maxwell cried.

"Everyone with the Japanese tour, right this way please!" Seras popped up in time to stop the oncoming battle, donning a tour guide outfit as she led a pack of elderly tourists between the two combatants, maintaining a chipper attitude despite the imminent threat.

Integra and Ana shared a look and sighed in relief; Walter sweatdropped.

"This isn't the place for a fight."

"Yes, you may have a point."

He turned about, returning the pistols to his coat. "I'm going back to sleep; getting up for a fight in the middle of the day is exhausting… Let's go, Ana." He declared blandly, retreating to phase his way out and snagging her coat on his way.

She pouted at him and exhaled, waving to her companions before letting him hook his arm around her waist as they phased back to HQ and disappeared from sight.

* * *

He smirked bemusedly as she studied the new gun she'd been given prior to accompanying him to Brazil, noting the glint of light that came off the barrel of the black weapon, a nine-millimeter anti freak pistol.

That alchemist spawn, Jean-Francois, had brought it for her fresh from Paris, '_a gift to go along with your new bullets_', he'd said, apparently made with his own hands; he was an alchemist, after all…

A quiet '_shink_' sounded as she loaded the clip into her new gun, smiling privately at adding another weapon to her small arsenal that now consisted of thirteen daggers, her C07 and now her C09. "You made hypnotizing that poor clerk look like child's play." She hummed when feeling his eyes on her once more, not looking up from stowing the pistol into the belt holster around her waist, adjusting the collar of her coat.

"That's because it **was**, pet." He chuckled, the smirk widening when she pouted over at him.

Ana rolled her eyes and pulled a cigarette from the pocket of her coat, flicking her wrist as she withdrew her lighter and lit the end of the cylinder. "You seem happier now that we're not back at HQ. S' not because of Jon, is it?" She tilted her head to one side and looked at him.

"And if it is?" Alucard cocked a brow in response.

Someone was being feisty today; must've been because of their mission's objective here in Rio de Janeiro...

"Honestly, love…" She rubbed her temples gingerly with a hand, exhaling. "I understand why you were being possessive when you met him, because you think he would want me as something more than a friend and client, but in retrospect, that's all that he sees me as. All I see him as is the same, save that he's my supplier. There's nothing to worry over." She ignored the snort under his breath he uttered, turning to lean up and kiss his nose sweetly, seeing him wrinkle it and growl, making her chuckle even as he pulled her to him with his arms around her waist. "Must be because he's French." She mumbled into his vest.

He rolled his eyes and squeezed reflexively, running his fingers through her hair. "That's exactly what it is." He remarked with sarcasm that earned another chuckle from his mate; he smiled down at her.

Both vampires perked their ears when hearing the distant noise of a helicopter's blades whirring outside –or rather, sounded just as if they were right outside the window.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he released her reluctantly, fangs showing in his smirk. "So eager."

"Do you want to do the honors, then?" She wondered blandly, snubbing the cigarette in the ash tray near the doorway and dropping it there, looking at him.

He chuckled again, "with pleasure." He hummed, seeing her shake her head patiently before moving to awaken his fledgling that had been sleeping off the jetlag in his coffin.

Those damn humans had the worst timing.

:::::: xXx ::::::

The last gunshot hummed in the air.

"Well that was entertaining." She mused blandly from having hidden in the TV cabinet with her fellow Draculina, hopping out nimbly and noting the scene of carnage, blood moon outside highlighting the pools of blood here and there from the felled SWAT team. "Can never do a job without leaving behind some form of mess, can you?" She murmured under her breath, grimacing at the stink of dead blood.

He was staring out at the night through the large window, ignoring her last comment. "Girls, prepare for battle." He ordered stiffly.

She cocked a brow but nodded nonetheless. "You got it." She replied, brushing aside the slight tension that radiated off his body, turning about to go gather the girl's weapons. "Oi, shake a leg, Vicky." She added over her shoulder.

The last gunshot that was fired wasn't from his Casull or Jackal; she knew that much. Did he force the last soldier to shoot himself? Or did he do it of his own accord… out of cowardice? Her lip curled at the thought as she vaguely listened to the brief argument go down between master and fledgling; she paused in gathering the rifles, glancing at the main room, her brow furrowed.

"…This is just how things are. Now come along, Seras; no time for being a coward." He declared quietly, sounding weary.

She seemed to nod. "Right!"

"Ana, I will deal with the rest of those humans that are blocking off the main escape route; you two cover the roof." He ordered when she returned and handed the weapons to her partner, meeting her silver eyes. "But first, give me your phone." He added, slightly surprising his female, before she complied and tossed it to him from inside her coat's right pocket, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he found his mistress's number and hit a button on the key pad.

The two females shared a look of brief confusion before said lady-knight answered on the other line.

:::::: xXx ::::::

Smoke rose up from her cigarette.

The girl slightly cringed, repulsed at the sight of the impaled soldiers on the spike-like flag poles lined in two rows of three; she offered her a slightly empathetic expression.

"His aim was almost dead-on; Vlad impaled his enemies through the crotch, not the abdomen." She murmured, letting her legs dangle over the ledge of the rooftop, looking down at the spectacle and taking a drag off the burning cylinder. "Always love a good impaling." She hummed with a leisurely sigh.

Perhaps he really was rubbing off on her; the blonde Draculina shuddered at the thought, nearing the edge to watch alongside her senior partner as a lanky man dressed in a brown three-piece suit stride up to properly greet their male companion.

The huntress sneered, showing her fangs. "Millennium." She whispered.

Brief chatter was exchanged before the man sent a row of what appeared to be playing cards sailing at where he'd stood.

Show time.

"Let's move; we can set up on the other rooftop over there." Ana reasoned as she pulled her legs from over the edge and straightened, allowing a breeze to tug at her mane of black hair.

Seras blinked and looked over at the adjourning rooftop, blue eyes widening a little. "Um, how do you suppose we do that…?" She looked at her companion again.

"You're a vampire as much as I am; even as a fledgling, you can still perform tasks you normally couldn't when you were human. It's just a little hop, it won't be that bad. Here, give me the heavier gun," she waved it off, extending a hand for the girl's newer weapon.

Offering it to her, the blonde watched her shrug it onto her right shoulder and turn in the direction of the adjourning rooftop, boot heels clacking on the rooftop of the hotel as she took off and then made the jump, leaping across the gap to land expertly on her intended destination; she lowered the larger gun to the rooftop surface and waved at her. "The Turks didn't destroy Rome in a single day, Vicky." She declared calmly.

Seras looked at the gap as she neared the edge and gulped, gathering her wits and fisting her hands in the strap of her rifle and taking a running start before leaping to land on slightly clumsy feet, the weapon clattering to a halt next to the larger one; she winced slightly at the landing, looking up when her companion offered a hand to help her up. "Thank you." She took it, helping herself up as both females straightened.

Ana shrugged innocently. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She guessed, smiling at her.

_Just because she was older it looked easy for her_, she sweatdropped but nodded nonetheless.

Both females blinked when sensing him arriving with that man on his heels; she ushered her to take her place behind an outcropping of what appeared to be destroyed concrete, following quickly.

She loaded the clip of her C09 and smirked at it, kissing the side of the nose sweetly for good luck as the fledgling loaded her smaller rifle, listening to the chatter that took place before a brief explosion sounded as their companion's pursuer attacked first; she nodded to her. "You first."

Seras nodded back and aimed her rifle's barrel past the rocks, firing once she had a clear shot and repeating it as her target kept bouncing around to evade her shots; she tossed aside the smaller rifle and made to get the larger one before Ana tapped her shoulder and shook her head, smirking as she disappeared from sight.

A single bullet was fired at him, forcing the Dandy-Man to dodge narrowly; he glared at the smoke that arose from the previous volley, ears twitching as he caught whiff of something burning.

Loud howls rang out in the balmy Brazilian air as several flaming four-legged creatures coated in brilliant blue fire leaped at him from the smokescreen, yellow eyes blazing, maws open to reveal fiery jaws.

"_What the hell is this!_" The card-wielder roared as he narrowly missed getting his right arm ripped off by one of the wolves, unleashing another row of cards at the pack and decimating them, their cries of pain ringing in the air.

A boot's toe crashed into his forehead when he turned about and saw a blur of black rushing from the corner of his eye; he was knocked to the rooftop with a sharp 'thud' as his assailant landed hard on his sprawled body.

Her crimson eyes gleamed dangerously as she aimed the barrel of her C09 at his head, a dark smirk on her lips. "Your death, Nazi lab-rat." She fired.

His body faded into violet-glowing cards, surprising her, before she sensed something coming at her from the side; she leaped to the side, C09 aimed in the direction the flying card had come from, her fangs bared.

"So you must be the lovely Countess I have heard so much about. My employers never mentioned how beautiful you were." Dandy-Man hummed as he neared her, a snide grin on his lips.

Ana scoffed and grinned back. "I had no idea I was so bloody popular with you kraut-fuckers. I'm honored!" She fired another two shots, watching him dodge on both occasions; growling, she drew a dagger from the belt at her waist when she heard the air press on an incoming projectile, lifting the blade swiftly to rip the card in half before sending her dagger flying with a flick of the wrist at the thrower.

Blood scent flooded her nose, making her grin widen, as she heard her dagger clatter to the rooftop hollowly, sensing him coming; she leaped out of the way of another volley of cards, digging her heels into the rooftop.

_Fall back, huntress_. His low timbre purred in her head, making her ears twitch.

She nodded and watched him unleash his power until it was restricted at the first level, shivering lightly at sensing the raw madness that flowed from him and washing over her as if a gust of air; she smiled to herself, returning her C09 to the holster and the dagger to her belt, turning to retreat where the second female present had staked out, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket and her lighter.

Even though his power made him a fright to others and should have scared her as well, she never felt fear when she was around him.  
She didn't fear him as others did, she didn't fear his madness only shown prominently in combat… She would never fear her king.

No matter what.

* * *

**A/N**: one of these days i'm going to get off my lazy ass and write up a bio for my Hellsing OCs.. hopefully soon. anywho, so we now see Jean-Francois, even if it's only a bit of him, he'll show later on as well. like? dislike? tell me what you think in a review.  
(*also: **over 1k views? thanks guys really! xDD**)

and to those of you who've reviewed, thanks a lot, they really mean a lot to me ^^

to answer** sebby-fan**, i rewrote this because i didn't really like how the first version was going, and i'd been tuning in to the commentaries on YouTube and digging up more information on Dracula/ Vlad Draculea so i felt compelled to rewrite BMoL. hope that makes sense!

if anyone has more questions, feel free to message and i'll answer as best as humanly possible. thanks for the favs/follows as well!


	5. Chapter 04 - Bad Company Corrupts

Jean-Francois: **sometimes i wonder about you Brits, good Lord... -sighs- Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano; the only thing the author owns in this story is the story, Ana and myself, Jean-Francois Flamel. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The silence that greeted the quartet was deafening.

_Geez, what a crowd, what a crowd_, she inwardly mused, crossing her arms over her chest as she chewed on an unlit cigarette.

"We have returned to you, my master." The no-life king proclaimed in his normal drawl to their employer seated at the head of the long table with her elbows on the tabletop, fingers twined infront of her face, blue eyes unfazed by their dramatic entrance; his queen briefly smirked when noting both the ex-vampire hunter and the alchemist were on either sides of the blonde head.

"Well executed, my servant; the Queen awaits you. Remove your glasses." The blonde lady-knight answered calmly, gesturing to his shades.

Doing as told, he removed the shades from his eyes and preceded further into the large room, ignoring the sets of eyes that watched him address the Queen from the side, imagining his mate had sneered at seeing the disgusted expression on that papist bishop's face present at the gathering.

The no-life queen lifted a hand to daintily cover her lips from showing a grin when he minutely paused to throw her two bodyguards aside without touching them; even when ordered around by his human mistress, Alucard still acted the part of a proud _Voivode_, and this pleased her all the more.

The strawberry-blonde alchemist caught the beginning of a grin on his friend's face and rolled his eyes, sending her a smirk which she responded to with a wink, earning a slight smile in response. _Sounds like he's being soft on the old bird_, he mused as he caught the last bit of what the vampire king said to the elderly monarch before she ordered him to fill in those gathered of what they were up against; he straightened his posture and squared his shoulders, having the vague feeling of being a soldier.

_Mon dieu_..

"Fifty-five years ago, a deranged Nazi major attempted to breed a vampire army…" Just as she'd imagined the battlefield in that painting only a few days ago, she saw the destruction wrought by said Nazi major's attempt, practically scenting the spilled human blood and vampire blood mixed alike; she shook her head fervently and furrowed her brow in a slight frown. "…They've returned, numbers strengthened and ready in order to fulfill their mission." His crimson eyes glowed with bloodlust, bloodlust she often times felt in the heat of an extermination scuffle, "That's what Millennium is, a revived Last Battalion!" Alucard stated, seeming almost giddy at the prospect of the future and impending battle.

Shocked silence stole into the room to replace the silence that had consumed those present only minutes ago, the same shock registering on some of the board members' faces; his queen only smirked slightly in amusement.

"I guess Mr. Tublacain's filthy blood must've given us away; ze Major sure blew zat one!" A boy's voice exclaimed from one of the doorways of the room, making those gathered –aside from both older Nosferatu—jump and turn their sights onto the blonde boy that stood in the doorway; he smiled widely, sweetly, ignorant of the surprised faces.

The blonde priest that had stood vigilant behind Maxwell's seat drew a pair of silver guns as Bernadotte extended his own personal firearm; she huffed and lit her cigarette, soaking in the tension the boy brought with him.

The term '_don't shoot the messenger_' was about to be thrown out the window.

* * *

He tossed her lighter up and down as she rifled through her trunk for a decent sweater. "So why are you changing your wardrobe so suddenly? The black fits you well enough, and it's easier to be camouflaged when your enemy isn't expecting a blow." He asked nonchalantly, swirling around in her computer chair.

"I've been wearing this shirt for months; every time I thought to change, either Alucard would pester me or Integra would come up with another case, interrupting the thought so I dropped it for a while. Stop playing with that chair, too, you're going to make yourself puke." She answered calmly, tossing out a longsleeve black blouse as it landed on her bed.

Jean-Francois rolled his eyes. "Don't go mothering me, _chérie; _got it enough times from my own mother when she was still alive, don't need you reminding me of the feeling. Gray suits you, though; matches your eyes nicely." He pouted at her.

Ana chuckled to herself as she continued hunting. "Thanks for the compliment but your flattery won't get you very far with me; I'm not the iron maiden, as you so smoothly put it." She teased.

He blinked when the no-life king phased into the room, ignoring the eye-roll from the older vampire as he watched him go sit on her bed next to her kneeled form with her torso inside the confines of her trunk. "Well forgive me if I'm not as much of a smooth talker like Monsieur Dracul," he sniffed in feigned hurt, watching the second male's shoulders shake with a silent chuckle at his antics.

"You're just as much of a womanizer!" Ana quipped snappily, straightening a little to shoot him a pointed look from over her shoulder, that cute scowl her mate adored formed on her brow.

Alucard finally made himself known to his Queen. "I was not aware you considered me a **womanizer**, sweet." He hummed from his post sitting on her bed, making her cringe as she watched Jean-Francois gesture to him.

"Oh, um, hallo, darling!" She laughed weakly and smiled brightly up at him, gulping.

Jean-Francois sweatdropped and hopped up from her chair, returning her lighter to the desktop as he stretched his arms. "I can see where this is going; if you need me, I'll be with the iron maiden. _Se la vie_," he sighed, disappearing from sight and leaving the couple be.

_Oh great, just leave me with my imminent death_, Ana glowered at where he'd been sitting, making a mental note to stuff him into her trunk when dawn came, squeaking when his long fingers lifted her from the floor and onto his lap; she blushed on reflex and caught the smug grin on his lips, a pleased chuckle bubbling in his chest which she smacked reprovingly, flustered.

"W-what in hell… why did you sneak up on me like that?" She demanded, regaining some of her dignity despite being in his lap with his arms around her hips, crossing her own across her chest.

He chuckled successfully, "you're younger than me by two centuries but even your sense of hearing shouldn't be so weak, love; though I will admit seeing you kneeling like that did lead to more.. lewd, thoughts." His grin broadened in something she automatically knew was hunger.

Ana growled and held his stare sternly, backing down reluctantly when he seized her stare with a stubborn one of his own, her eyes looking away. "I rest my case on you being a bloody womanizer. Why else did you come to me?" She mused, glancing up at him.

"My master wishes for me to go after a hijacked aircraft carrier in the English Channel that seems to have been overrun by ghouls and a few German fledglings. Rather, she requested we **both** go, you and I." Alucard informed lightly, releasing her waist of one hand to run his fingers through her bangs.

"Shouldn't be that hard, given that it's only ghouls and fledglings. Why in the water, I'll never understand. But fine, I'm in." She shrugged and nodded, letting him cup her cheek with a gentle hand normally used to wield one of his two anti-freak pistols.

He smiled. "I'm glad." He tipped her chin to plant a kiss on her lips, letting her arms encircle his neck as she pressed her forehead to his, a pleased chuckle in his throat. "Not to discredit my fledgling but it's always more fun when I am allowed to hunt with you." He added in a likewise-pleased hum.

She smirked playfully and nipped his bottom lip, the smirk present. "Favoring one partner over the other… I'm shocked!" She teased with a tsk and shake of her head.

Alucard laughed and grinned again, lip tingling at being nipped by her fangs, guiding her into a kiss that demanded and reminded her that he was not just her mate but also her king, feeling her reciprocate eagerly as she hugged his neck and then buried her fingers in his shaggy hair, growling pleasedly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, possessively.

Ana moaned reflexively when he dragged his fingers down her spine, trembling at his touch and sighing against him, all-too-happy to be kissed by him even though she should've feared him, even though she should've cowered like a weakling before him; she wasn't afraid of him, she never had cause to be afraid, even before they ever met.

"Good, you know that I will not hurt you, I will not bring harm to my Queen that doesn't and never did fear the monster I am." He purred softly against her lips, his words tender and meant only for her ears.

She slid her eyes open partly and smiled, hugging his neck habitually. "I always loved monsters, even when I was human." She mused softly, silver meeting crimson.

He smiled back and lessened the reflexive grab his fingers had made while knotting in her wild hair only moments before, tracing a finger along the jugular vein in her throat. "Weren't you changing just a while ago, before the alchemist left?" He wondered blandly, seeing her ears twitch.

She blushed meekly and nodded, smiling again before reluctantly slipping off his lap to near her trunk and look for a fresh shirt. "Jonny kind of interrupted me, so it wasn't your fault." She pointed out.

Alucard rolled his eyes and nodded, smirking at noting he wasn't the one to blame, reaching inside her trunk to pull out a red turtleneck sweater that was sleeveless. "Red makes your eyes stand out." He commented.

Ana smiled at his choice and took the sweater, straightening before noting that he still had his eyes on her; she blushed again and pouted. "Turn around, will you?" She requested.

"I've seen you naked before, pet, I don't see the point." Alucard grinned thoughtfully at the memory, seeing her blush deepen.

She gestured with her hand for him to turn about. "Just do it." She growled.

With a teasing smirk he listened nonetheless and turned over to face the wall as she turned and stripped of her over-worn gray longsleeve and tossed it to the floor, slipping on the sleeveless sweater.

"Why did I have a feeling your bra was black?" He hummed, making her ears twitch.

She shivered and turned to scowl and see he had turned back to face her, looking the picture of a sexy king. "I told you to turn around!" She barked.

He smiled an innocent look, ignoring her un-ladylike snort. "It was hard to resist; besides, the night we consummated our relationship, you were wearing a red bra." He pointed out leisurely, innocence evaporating to be replaced with a seductive grin.

She vainly hoped he wouldn't resort to using his accent again. "It was only on for three seconds, if I recall." She sniffed.

Alucard's grin widened again. "You did not complain that night either, if I also recall, _Contesa mea_." He purred in that damned Trannsylvanian accent that made her tremble.

Ana snorted again and cursed his telepathy skills, yanking her belt from hanging on the back of her computer chair and pulling it on, securing it around her waist, her back to him once more. "Shut up." She growled as she loaded her twin guns into the holsters, making sure her daggers were sharpened and ready for use.

His long arms wrapped around her hips from behind, nearly making her jump, his mouth at her neck. "So modest." He teased in his low timbre, fingers tugging playfully at the hem of her black skirt, leaning closer to her back.

"V-Vlad," she protested, shooing his hands away and scowling chidingly at his glowing crimson eyes.

Alucard laughed softly into her skin and gave it a tender and sharp nip, releasing her reluctantly. "Come along, it's time to hunt." He beckoned, offering his arm.

Ana shrugged her coat on and took his offered limb, hooking hers through it, as he phased them out of her room.

:::::: xXx ::::::

Leave it to the Germans to know how to make noise when it comes to gunfire.

"It's a monster!" One of the fledglings cried.

Loud howling rang out as a horde of blue-flamed wolves sailed at the fledglings, attacking them before their targets could regain composure and opened fire on the pack, whines and yips mixed in with the sound of gunshots.

Smoke rose from her cigarette as she fired both guns that had been equipped with incendiary-silver rounds, decimating the remainder of the fledgling troupe.

She spat at the floor of the deck, smirking at her accomplishment. "Noisy bastards." She mused, tilting her head in the direction of where the head vampire had been, lifting a brow at noting she was not still there. "Hmm, now where'd the bitch go?" She wondered innocently, whistling as two more wolves appeared on either side; both wolves whined and nuzzled up to her sides, making her smile, before she snapped her fingers. "Hunt." She commanded.

The two wolves barked once before obeying and bounding into the wreckage to seek out the head vampire; she reloaded the magazine of her C09, sliding the clip with ease as she noted her C07 was almost out; she furrowed her brow and sighed.

A cry sounded as a short bark followed, making her ears twitch; she walked over to where the wolves had found the vampire, blinking when they hurried up to her, seeming slightly spooked.

_What is it?_ She asked both scouts gently, looking at their yellow eyes.

_The target is mine, my Countess_. His voice breached her thoughts before the _strigoi_ could answer, making her ears twitch.

She nodded. _Make it quick_. She quipped, hearing him chuckle in her head; she turned about to note the wreckage around her, placing a hand on her hip. "Honestly, I just can't take you anywhere, now can I?" She muttered, flicking her wrist to dispatch the two scouts, pulling her phone out as she searched for Jean-Francois' number.

Finding it, it was on the second ring when he answered, "_Is that you, Ana?_" He wondered on the opposite line.

"Yeah, our mission is just about finished; I left Alucard to deal with the head vampire. Mind letting Integra know that?" She answered with a slight smile, kicking a discarded shell with the toe of her boot, watching it roll away to fall overboard.

He seemed to nod, "_I'll relay the message. Why didn't you call her direct line?_" He wondered.

She shrugged and neared the wrecked jet that stood erect like a smoking cross made of steel and God-knew-what. "Things seem pretty hectic at HQ so I figured that since you were around her, it'd be easier to just call you." She explained, cringing slightly when hearing a strangled cry come from where he had disappeared to; she growled softly at the noise and narrowed her eyes.

"_Me doth think his prey protests too much_." He mused on the other line.

"Apparently so," she agreed with a grimace.

"_Either way, I'll let you go, and I'll relay the message to Integra_." Jean-Francois finalized with a slight sigh.

Ana nodded, "alright, thanks Jon. See you soon." She smiled and hung up on him, placing her phone back into the pocket of her coat.

The smoke was finally clearing, giving her a good view of the moon that looked stained with the blood that had been spilled this night.

She took a generous drag from her cigarette and exhaled the smoke.

* * *

**A/N**: i was dying to get this chapter out, so far i've covered up to episode VI in the OVAs and as a note, i will **NOT** be covering episode VII because it mostly focuses on Seras and Pip and their tragic (in my book) first/last kiss. personally i think kissing a guy covered in blood is sexy, but that might just be the vampire aficionado talking.. anywho, if any of my readers **HAVEN'T** seen the OVAs then i deeply apologize for the spoiler.

aside from that, please feel free to drop a review and tell me how i'm doing so far. thanks for reading/faving and whatnot~! until next chap, ta for now my duckies! ;D


	6. Chapter 05 - Scars: Do or Die

Alucard: **leave it to humans to complain, honestly.. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano; the author of this amusing story only owns the story and my beloved No-Life Queen... and that alchemist spawn, too. enjoy.. or else~. -grins savagely-**

* * *

He ignored some of the looks the soldiers he passed by gave, approaching her chair as he shrugged past the butler.

"What is it, Flamel?" The lady-knight asked absently as he had approached, glancing up at him.

"Ana phoned me several minutes ago and wished to inform you that the mission was successful; Alucard was dealing out the… consequences, to the vampire you ordered them to hunt, milady." The alchemist answered, glancing at the clock on his phone before sliding it into the pocket of his jacket.

She nodded. "Thank you for relaying the message, Jon." She sent him another glance, seeing him blink.

His face softened and he smiled slightly. "You have protected my friend for almost a decade; s' the least I could do, my iron maiden." He adorned a teasing expression when finishing his sentence.

Integra deadpanned and coughed awkwardly. "Don't push your luck, warlock; I didn't send you along with them because all three of you wouldn't have fit into the damn cockpit of that jet." She ground out.

"I know, figured that much." Jean-Francois smirked kindly at flustering the blonde; his smirk fell when he sensed something coming, narrowing his blue eyes.

The doors behind them flew open suddenly, as a small platoon of soldiers swarmed in, most of them accumulating around her chair and the blonde vampire that stared at them blankly.

"W-what the devil's going on?" Sir Penwood stammered out in surprise at the ambush.

A soft cackle came from one of the men already in the room, making his ears twitch; the blank expression faltered, brow furrowing slightly.

No wonder he smelled a rat.

The traitor sneered, drawing his personal firearm as two soldiers on either side of her chair aimed the barrels at her, a third aiming at his forehead, undeterring his slight frown. "Don't make any sudden moves, Sir Integra." He drawled.

Integra glanced up at the strawberry-blonde, noting that aside from the slight frown, he looked calm; she had spent enough time around vampires to sense his power slowly fluctuating beneath the surface, though. She smirked inwardly.

"…What is going on, Sir Penwood is a very good day for vampires." The traitor snarled coldly, his eyes flashing red, as those whom he'd allied with jeered while still keeping their aim on both knights.

Jean-Francois laughed blackly, making the blonde traitor turn to him.

"What the hell's so damn funny, pretty boy?" He growled, narrowing his eyes.

The alchemist grinned with a mouth full of fangs, flexing the knuckles of his right hand.

"You and your dogs, you're so comical. How dare you even think yourself a true Nosferatu? You're lower than the shit from the rats in the sewers of Paris!" His right hand fisted and sailed into the nose of the traitor, crushing the nasal cavity and sending him down; flicking his wrist he aimed the nose of his own gun, his gun he'd created with his own hands around the same time he'd created the C09 for his friend, at the vampires around him that hesitated with snarls in their throats. "Now, now, there's no need to be hasty, _mes amis!_ Rushing to your death is never a wise career plan. Walt, now!" He declared sharply, ducking when a wire flew past him and narrowly took loose strands of ginger hair with it, rounding on the blonde traitor that had pulled a knife on the lady-knight; he narrowed his eyes and growled lowly, meeting the traitor's smug stare.

"What will you do now, you damn traitor? Will you save your human pet or…?" His sentence didn't finish as an incendiary-silver bullet hit him between the eyes; he fell back with a low '_thud_', disintegrating into ashes not long after hitting the floor.

Jean-Francois glowered coldly at his remains, returning the gun to his belt. "Bad blood will out." He murmured, turning to the lady-knight. "No blood, then, Integra?" He asked, lifting both brows.

"None, actually; he didn't get the chance to even slit my throat with that quick shot of yours." There was some concern in his blue eyes he quickly hid; Integra smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps I underestimated you after all, Jon."

"I aim to please, milady," he smirked back, looking about the blood-stained room and exhaling.

Ana would probably _not_ be too happy he'd basically caused this.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes against the wind and kept her sights in the direction of England.

"You seem restless." He mused behind her, perking her ears.

"We've been trapped on a floating piece of metal, of course I'm restless." She quipped patiently, crossing her arms.

He smirked slightly at the snappy undertone in her voice. "Then do something about it. It would be pointless if the both of us were trapped on this damn thing when there's a battle to be had." He suggested, nearing her side.

Ana looked up at him in slight concern and curiosity, her silver eyes shining in the darkness around them. "What about you?" She wondered quietly.

"I'll manage; steering this death-trap should be relatively easy. Besides, one of us needs to make sure things haven't been shot to hell just yet." Alucard replied with an off-hand gesture, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side.

She furrowed her brow in further concern but complied regardless, deeming his suggestion wise, even if they would be parted for a short time; she raised her arms to encircle his neck, leaning up to kiss his lips hard and remind him that she would wait for him.

He hummed at her silent reminder, squeezing her waist and holding her tightly, breaking the kiss to press his forehead to hers and groan. "Give them hell." He purred, sliding his eyes open to hold her stare.

Ana laughed softly and grinned up at him, nodding. "Aye, I will, _numărul meu_." She whispered, reluctantly releasing his neck to step away.

He grinned at her newest petname, watching her form shift into that of a raven with red eyes; the bird flapped her wings and cawed, leaping into the air and flying in the direction of the island they considered 'home'.

She cawed once more before disappearing into the darkness of the English Channel.

:::::: xXx ::::::

He gripped the side of the passenger door on reflex when the car was brought to a skidding halt, looking at the butler in slight surprise. "Walter," he began in brief confusion.

"What is it?" The lady-knight in the backseat asked, looking between both males.

There was a strange light in the older of the two men's gaze that was fixated forward at the burning fire at the far end of the street; the second male narrowed his eyes briefly. "Monsieur Flamel, please take the wheel of the car; find another way across town, both of you." He instructed, perking his ears. "Take the car and go; at this rate, the way I am now, I don't think I could face that man." He declared as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Walter, live through this: consider that an order. Understand?" She declared, her blue eyes staring at his back that seemed smaller.

He nodded curtly, briefly. "As you wish, mum. Monsieur Flamel, I don't have much room to speak but I ask that you protect Sir Integra. At all costs." He glanced at the strawberry-blonde.

Jean-Francois nodded slightly. "With my life." He amended quietly, having followed his sight and tightened his gaze as he saw a figure coming towards them; he opened the passenger door and hopped out, slamming it shut as he went about the front of the car and took his place at the wheel.

"Walter…" Integra began quietly.

Jean-Francois nodded solemnly to the former hunter as he closed the door and put on his belt, putting the car in reverse before turning sharply to take off down a different street.

"What do you want to do about the dogs that're following us?" He asked quietly once they were a long ways from where they'd left Walter, glancing at her in the rearview.

She huffed and glared out the window. "Just drive."

He nodded and smiled slightly at her, obeying. "Right."

* * *

"Die!" The lead fledgling cried as he leaped down at the lady-knight.

"Bastard!" He shouted with his fangs bared.

A jet of blue fire crashed onto the foolish German fledgling, consuming him in brilliant flames, his cries ringing out loudly in the night.  
"Why did I figure things would be so messy when I came back?" Her voice sighed as the smoke cleared and revealed the no-life queen as she aimed the barrel of her C09 at the rest of the Nazi horde.

Jean-Francois balked slightly at the sight of his friend returned, "Ana."

A grin grew on her lips as she undid the safety on her gun. "Rot in hell where you belong, krauts." Before she could fire, however, familiar yellow-glowing papers shot down from the sky, surprising the trio, as one of the fledglings in the first row was impaled by long bayonet blades.

Those blades…

Ana growled and drew her C07 on reflex when the horde backed away from the menacing slaughter of their comrade.

The perpetrator straightened to stand tall with his back to the Nazi horde that were muttering amongst themselves in fear of who had dropped in, looming over both females plus male.

"You, the Vatican Special Operation Thirteen, the Iscariot Organization… Alexander Anderson!" Integra declared in surprise.

The regenerator sneered at her and laughed, ignoring the low hiss from the Draculina that stood protectively infront of the lady-knight. "Look at you, acting so bloody bold with blood on your face standing in the middle of a horde of heathen krauts with a banged up bloodsucker and his whore!" He jeered lightly, grinning. "Well how about that; didja hear, Heinkel? What about you, Yumie?" He called, making the trio blink and look to a nearby rooftop and see two figures perched there, having observed the scene.

Jean-Francois huffed quietly and ignored the cuts on his right arm, nearing his friend's side. "Good to see you back. We had it under control, though." He mused.

"Like I'll believe that, especially if Integra got dinged up in the process of you trying to drive. I can't leave England in peace with you in charge, can I?" Ana quipped pointedly, returning her C07 to the confines of her coat, keeping her C09 on hand, silver meeting blue. "He didn't drive too bad, I'd hope, mum." She added without glancing at her employer.

Integra smiled a little, elated that one of her employees had returned. "In all honesty, he drove just like a bat out of hell." She mused, seeing her nod and chuckle quietly.

"There's no doubt about it, then! This woman and her leeches, these people, only they are fit to be our enemies! Our arch-enemies!" Anderson declared, sneering again.

The one named Heinkel straightened from the crouch she'd been in, "Father Anderson, I thought our orders were to do nothing and observe at this point." She declared patiently, smoke dancing from the cig in her mouth.

"And, for that matter, rescuing the Hellsing woman is a serious breach of orders, isn't it?" The other named Yumie chimed in the same tone, albeit a bit condescending.

Anderson huffed and looked up at his subordinates, "what else was I supposed to do, just sit back and watch?" He chuckled. "We will be the only ones to crush them, we are the only ones meant to crush them! Noone else may interfere, noone else may have them! Just us!" He had that manic look on his face again, a stinging reminder of the Badrick case.

"So you are with Iscariot, then," one of the braver fledglings declared from behind, making his ears twitch, "you will not stand in our way." He growled as his comrades tensed in their ranks.

Both vampires with Hellsing stiffened and made to raise their own firearms.

"Hold your tongue!" Anderson spat over his shoulder, glowering at the bold fledgling, "the dead don't speak."  
Twin bayonets appeared on hand as he slowly turned to them, "do the dead dare walk the earth before my eyes? Will the undead raise an army, fall in and advance? Would those who have abandoned God and embraced their heretical order dare presume to meet my gain?" He flourished the blades in hand and glared at the horde that now had his full attention. "Iscariot will not allow it… I will not allow it!"

Papers flew into the air as both Iscariot subordinates dropped down to land nimbly on the ground near the regenerator. "You will be cut down like straw trembling in my path… Amen!" Anderson cried, connecting the blades to form a cross on his left side.

The Nazis tensed again, preparing for either an attack or to attack.

"Fall back, Jon." She ordered quietly, perking his ears; she glanced at him. "Let them deal out the imminent fate for these krauts." She added softly.

He nodded and lowered his gun, watching her lower her own gun and return it to the confines of her coat. "Right you are, _ma reine_." He smiled thoughtfully.

She met his blue eyes and only grinned softly.

* * *

**A/N**: aand a little reunite with the Iscariot.. parting could not be such sweeter sorrow, no? okay i might've fucked up the term so sue me. Dx just review while i go wallow in shame..

**EDIT: **at the request of my latest reviewer (yes this is for you, theristia) i've decided to post the translations on some of the terms used so far in this story (translations compliments of Google Translate)**:

(**_French_**)

* _ma chérie_ - darling

* _bonsoir_ - good evening

* _mon dieu_ - my God/ good Lord

* _chérie_ - dear/ honey

* _mes amis_ - my friends

* _ma reine_ - my queen

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**_Romanian_**)

* _Voivode_ - Prince/ Lord (nobleman)

* _Contesa mea_ - my Countess

* _strigoi_ - ghost/ spirit

*_ numărul meu_ - my Count


	7. Chapter 06 - Bottle of Pain (Prologue)

Pip: **oi, i am already dead! why ze hell... fine, fine, if only for ma cher Seras... Hellsing is owned by Monsieur Kouta Hirano; ze author of this story only owns the story, Mademoiselle Ana and Monsieur Flamel. read ze damn chapter so that I may have "quality time" with my little Hellsing girl. now where did you get to, ma cherie~? = 3 =**

* * *

The moon was full and pure white, gazing down on the slowly-moving vessel.

His red eyes gleamed as he scented his mate and his master, noting they were reunited once more; his giddy grin spread across his pale face.

"I am coming to you, my Master and my Queen." The no-life king declared to the night.

The ship's pace through the water seemed to gain a bit more speed.

:::::: xXx ::::::

He grimaced slightly at the taste of the cigar, pulling it out from between his teeth to inspect it. "How exactly do you smoke these, milady? It's a wonder any woman can smoke them at all." He wondered.

The lady-knight rolled her eyes, having been observing a zeppelin headed in the direction of Hellsing HQ. "One papercut on your arm suddenly turned you into a pansy." She remarked blandly. "Don't even think of dropping that cigar, either, Flamel." She added.

The no-life queen that had been observing the Iscariots cut down the Nazi horde glanced at her comrades and chuckled quietly, taking a drag from her cigarette. "How cute."

Both blondes sent her an embarrassed look, to which she simply shrugged her shoulders and offered an innocent tilt of the head.

"So, how many of us remain?" The regenerator wondered of his subordinate, making the trio turn their attention to observe the two Catholics.

The priestess huffed, "half of us have fallen; ze Nazis are fierce." She mused grimly, turning to her comrades. "Get the turpentine, burn this tainted demon meat; burn zem all to ashes!" She ordered as she dropped the empty clips from her guns, ears twitching when the Hellsing head started walking off, her two vampires traipsing at her sides with a snide 'enjoy your fire'; she turned on the blonde, reloading one of her guns. "Where're you going?" She drawled.

Unfazed, the older blonde huffed, "to my mansion, obviously: my forces are under attack, and, as their commanding officer, I need to be there. Lower the gun, papist." She chuckled slightly on the insult.

"I don't think so; you're in Vatican custody now, you left-legger." Heinkel spat.

Integra rolled her eyes; Ana snorted; Jean-Francois lifted a brow in vague curiosity.  
"Light me."

The female priest balked. "Uh?"

"Light my cigar, Miss Burn-Em'-All." She repeated coolly. "Well?" Her blue stare was bored and expectant.

A vein twitched angrily on her brow as the priestess snarled silently, gun-hand shaking, "I've got a gun and you want me to light your damn cigar…!" She choked out in outrage.

Both vampires tilted their heads to the side, moving to stand on the sidelines and watch the spectacle.

"Do it." Integra turned to stare blankly at the priestess, gesturing with her cigar that she was waiting for her to light it.

Heinkel shrank back as if in reverence to the lady-knight, blanching. "Y-you realize… I'm the one holding ze gun on you yes!?" She squeaked in a failed attempt to put up a final front.

The cold blank stare that pinned her in fear made her cringe. "Light me."

The priestess seemed to struggle even as she shakily held out her lighter to the older woman's cigar end, gritting her teeth in outrage at being cowed.

Jean-Francois shuddered briefly at the power his pet exhumed, elbowing his friend who was doing her best to not laugh at his side.

The rest of the priests gave a collective shudder as the lady-knight blew out a dragged-out wisp of smoke from her mouth.

Integra regarded them with a bored expression, "Now, I'm going home; if the thought of it vexes you, go ahead and shoot." She declared.

Yumie growled and itched to draw her katana…

"**Cut it out, Yumie**!" Heinkel barked, exasperated and annoyed with being cowed by a Protestant woman of all people, turning away. "Why can't I kill her; she's just one woman, what the hell!" She cried.

"Oi, how about we tie her up and take her away with us; that would work!" Yumie piped up.

"**I'D RATHER SHOOT HER**!" Heinkel shrieked as she waved the gun around for emphasis.

Jean-Francois deadpanned.

"We can hear you, ya know!" Ana pointed out leisurely, making the two females cringe.

Integra chuckled softly at the sight, glancing over at their leader, "they want to tie me up or shoot me. What is it that you want, Anderson?" She drawled, confidence boosted at managing to practically cow all of the priests he had at his command, blue eyes contemplative.

"What do you think? Teaming up against an unarmed woman to do God-knows-what to her… We're paladins, not rapists." Anderson ground out, making both of his female subordinates shudder in fear of being considered such a thing, shrinking back.

The alchemist snickered quietly.

"I'm glad we're of one mind, but I really shouldn't walk home alone; come on." The lady-knight mused calmly, turning away to start back home.

The regenerator answered stiffly, "aye… We'll protect your maiden virtue." He agreed.

"**EH**!?" His subordinates blanched.

The no-life queen giggled and bounced ahead, folding her arms behind her head. "Come along, lambs!" She called.  
"Step lively, papists!" The lady-knight chimed coolly as she followed with the alchemist at her side.

"**YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS**!" Heinkel and Yumie shrieked in chorus.

Jean-Francois shook his head and grinned privately; _Monsieur Dracul would die laughing if he saw this_, he thought.

"…You know, we have taken her into custody. Figuratively?" The gun-toting priestess mumbled to her fellow female, quieted voice catching on the sensitive ears of the vampire duo.

The nun snorted and shrugged, "please! He's not gonna buy it."

A vein twitched on her temple. "Shut your pie-hole!" She snapped, making her cringe.

Ana grinned wickedly and turned to walk backwards, focusing her sights on the priests. "Oi, come on, shake a leg, ye hell-kissed papists! I'd think we can at LEAST borrow one of the giant potato-head's shiny white cars, don't you, duckies?" She wondered lightly, fangs showing in her wide grin.

"**PISS OFF, BLOOD-SUCKING HEATHEN WHORE**!" The priests –save Anderson who was probably trying to inwardly salvage his pride—snarled loudly in chorus.

She laughed and the grin threatened to stretch wider so she nearly resembled her mate, turning to face forward with another bounce in her step.

Her employer shook her head, laughing quietly. "You'd make Alucard a proud king for seeing such a scene, Countess." She mused.

"He'd die laughing," the alchemist chimed with a glance over his shoulder at the murderous glares that were fixated on his friend, smirking toothily.

:::::: xXx ::::::

Her boots came to a halt.

Silver eyes sliding open partly, she looked up at the smokescreen-coated moon, sensing panic shoot through the younger fledgling before it faded just as quickly as she'd sensed it.

"Ana?" Her friend paused, looking at her over his shoulder.

_The fun is just beginning isn't it?_ She wondered with a slight huff on her dying cigarette.

_Don't go having too much fun without me, pet_. His low-timbred voice purred in her head.

She chuckled softly, trotting forward to walk alongside the lady-knight.

_Give them hell, little Draculina_.

* * *

**A/N**: yes there needed to be some comedy. what's Hellsing without comedy thrown in? xD no but in all honesty i decided to include the cowing of the Iscariot paladins because 01) i love Heinkel and Yumie mostly because of said scene that is hilarious in both English and Japanese in my personal opinion, and 02) to make up for not covering OVA VII.

i've said my peace so please drop a review. thanks! ^^


	8. Chapter 07 - Phobias, Facades, Zombies

Ana: **really now, again? -sighs- ah well, best get the show on the road.. Hellsing in its entirety belongs to Kouta Hirano; the author only owns the story, Jean-Francois and myself. enjoy!**

* * *

"…_Now prepare to be mowed down like the grass, crushed like bugs!_" That papist nutter's maniacal laugh rang out as more "angels" marred the smoke-covered sky.

The alchemist snorted, "_Mon Dieu_ is he annoying…"

All hell would break loose, emptying out on the now-destroyed London more ilk fresh from its fiery pits: but then again, this wasn't London anymore, not to them, not to the _Letzte_ _Bataillon_, not to the Neo-Crusaders...

_This truly was Midian_.

His blue eyes glowered at the flying intercom-system, ginger brow tightening.  
Where the hell was that overgrown Dracul anyway?

* * *

A brief yip sounded as a fiery blue wolf skirted past the trudging Iscariot paladins to near the vampiress's side; she ignored the brief startled scowls sent her way as she paused to crouch and look at the wolf, lifting her hands to stroke its fiery cheeks.

_What did you find out?_ She asked.

The wolf yipped, panting slightly; _both armies are facing off against each other in the center of London, my lady. They have yet to open fire on each other… There is no sign of your mate yet, either_. It replied in a silvery voice.

She nodded and petted the wolf's fiery head before flicking her wrist and dispatching the sprite, watching the flames fade out. _Good job, _strigoi.

"How does it look over there?" The alchemist asked as she straightened and dusted her shins, fixing the collar of her coat, blue meeting silver.

Her brow furrowed slightly. "They're at a stand-off in the center of town; the Letzte Bataillon and the Crusaders. The tension is almost viral; I can sense it from here, can't you?" She informed, briefly throwing a glance at the paladins that had stopped for a breath. "I should've put that damn bullet in his fucking head when I had the chance." She added grimly, flashing her fangs in a grimace.

"I couldn't agree more, Countess… You have betrayed us, Maxwell." The lady-knight mused darkly.

The regenerator scoffed, "sneak-attacks and betrayals are just part of a war. In some circumstances, I'd even consider them praiseworthy." He countered calmly. "… Especially against heathens such as yourself."

"Only if it's not your home they're decimating, that is." The no-life queen spat frostily, sneering at him as her employer gritted her teeth in further annoyance.

He ignored her, seeming to be off in his own thoughts for a brief moment, "however this… this is different. I can't allow this." His words trailed off in her ears as she looked at the sky again, at the flying Vatican helicopters that carried more soldiers fresh for the slaughter.

She sneered again.

_Go on then, go to your damn graves. You think you can pillage my home as you once did long ago but that's where you're dead wrong… Heathens we may be and heathens we may die as, but I refuse to allow you papist assholes to make it out alive! This I swear as the Queen of Night, the No-Life Queen!_ She vowed.

"…Father Anderson, you need to focus on the mission." The priestess declared, wrenching her from her thoughts. "And your orders! Bishop Maxwell wishes that we take Sir Integra Hellsing into custody." She reminded sharply.

Well over ten barrels were aimed at the trio, particularly at the lady-knight's face; the alchemist stood defensively infront of her, fangs drawn as he trained his own gun's barrel at the priests infront of him; the no-life queen aimed both barrels at the priests on either side of her, silver now a deep crimson in her anger, a bent cigarette dropped at her feet.

Anderson hesitated, "I still don't like this." He snapped at the blonde subordinate.

"Anderson, what you like and don't like doesn't matter right now, understand?" Heinkel fired back.

Both vampires suddenly perked up, sensing something coming, and coming fast.

A blur of crimson dropped in from the sky, red-tinged energy swirling and knocking back the priests that had surrounded the trio, before it landed nimbly infront of the alchemist, lady-knight and no-life queen.

Jean-Francois balked at the sight of the familiar head of messy blonde hair that belonged to the fledgling. "Seras." He declared in surprise.

"Seras!" Heinkel choked out in shock.

"Seras Victoria!" Yumie chimed alertly.

Her once-blue eyes were now deep crimson, glaring stonily at the priests she'd spooked. "Are you alright, Sir Integra; any injuries?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly distorted from the amount of raw power she exhumed that made lesser vampires cower.

"I'm adequate," the lady-knight replied calmly. "How's the mansion?"

There was a sort of somber expression in her crimson stare, "we were attacked by enemy soldiers, but managed to kill them all. The mansion is destroyed… And Mr. Bernadotte, he's dead, Sir." She said the last bit quietly, tilting her head down a smidge.

"_Dieu ait son âme_." Jean-Francois murmured, Ana nodding her sentiment.

Smoke rose from her lit cigar. "Yes, so I see. You drank from Mr. Bernadotte, didn't you? …You've finally become a vampire." Integra clarified.

"Yes, I have." Seras smiled innocently at her.

The two female paladins tensed, prepared to attack if necessary. "Stand down." The regenerator ordered patiently, making his subordinates blink in confusion, as he neared the younger Draculina. "Even with both of your powers combined, that girl would be way too much for you to handle." He noted, green eyes on the blonde's red eyes. "Seras Victoria the vampire… I've gotta say, you're becoming quite a fearsome creature."

"Yes, Father, and I'm getting stronger all the time; I don't think I'll be afraid of anything ever again." She admitted lightly.

He nodded slightly, "your eyes have become windows to a bottomless abyss. It's striking, really, considering how human you look." The fledgling smiled slightly in response.

Smiling softly at marveling how strong the blonde vampire, her younger sister in technical terms, had become, Ana was caught off guard when a familiar thrill jolted through her bones, singing in her blood as his presence called to her.

Seras jerked her head up alertly as she also sensed it, looking towards the direction of the Thames.

Jean-Francois smirked in elation. "Fashionably late, even for a battle." He mused, lowering his gun.

Ana grinned a mouthful of fangs in relief and happiness. "My king." She breathed to the night.

:::::: xXx ::::::

"Seras, stay here with Integra, understood?"

The blonde Draculina blinked at her orders, noting the crimson color of her eyes. "But, Ana, what're you…?"

"It would be wise if you did stay here, where it's safer." The alchemist chimed patiently, meeting her bewildered eyes; he smiled kindly.

She met her employer's blue stare and smiled a little. "You understand that this is where I belong, don't you? At his side." She wondered quietly.

"Yes, I do." She nodded, offering a slight smile to the black-haired female that itched to do battle. "Both of you, return once you have done your duty. That's an order." She looked to both vampires, blue stare lingering a moment longer on the likewise blue stare of the alchemist spawn.

Jean-Francois smiled warmly at her. "Understood." He neared her to leave a chaste peck on the cheek, winking when he retreated. "Vicky, look after _mon_ iron maiden, will you?" He looked to the blonde female and smirked, seeing her nod before he turned to near the edge of the roof.

The wind whipped at her mane of black hair as Ana nodded to her friend and leaped over the edge first, the ginger blur that was Jean-Francois following; her power fluctuated wildly around her until it formed into a large blue fireball, howls of wolves ringing in the air around her; his own power fluctuated into the form of violet jolts of electricity.

:::::: xXx ::::::

Loud cries of pain perked his ears as his power surged around him, the noise coming from the left side, from the Neo-Crusaders; likewise-loud cries of pain came from the right, from the Letzte Bataillon, both sides being ripped to shreds by whatever alien force had invaded their ranks.

His nose caught the familiar scent of her cigarettes and he grinned inwardly, groaning for her, for his Queen.

"**Hell-kissed papists like you lot will not leave this place alive! My home that you've destroyed, my home that you've pillaged and decimated, I refuse to let you leave what you've wrought**! **_This I swear as the Queen of Night, the No-Life Queen_**_!_" Ana cried as she had evaded the bayonet-blades of the soldiers, a dagger in one hand and her C07 in the other as she slew as many as she could get her hands on or those that attacked foolishly, blood flying in a flurry of crimson around her, paving her way through rows of Vatican dogs.

Jolts of violet electricity broke through the ranks of the German fledglings, their cries of pain music to his ears, as Jean-Francois ripped through them with ease and a deadly accuracy, maneuvering the electricity with his left hand as his right fired the incendiary-silver rounds from his gun, also making his way through the Nazi soldiers.

Damn, no matter how many they killed, it was as if they just kept coming!

Already out of ammunition, the alchemist panted slightly as he paused to take a brief break, bristling as he glared at the remainder of soldiers that weren't opening fire on the main vampire at stake, electricity flowing into his gun-toting hand as they tensed in their ranks and glowered at him.

A feral yowl came from the Draculina as she ripped the head off one more soldier's shoulders before assessing that the numbers against her were still too great, growling at them as she could practically feel the blessed silver from their guns in her skin, skidding to a halt as she noted that her C07 was out of ammunition, her dagger stained with bits of blood and some bits of muscle and brain tissue, shoulders shaking as she panted.

One of her wolves whined near her, perking her ears.

_What is it?_ She demanded quietly of her familiar.

_My lady, something's coming, something magnificent and horrifying at once! Please withdraw!_ The wolf declared, earning a raised brow.

Now that she had honed in on his presence, she shuddered at noticing his power restriction had dropped to level zero, a growl on her tongue. _Right_. "Jean-Francois, fall back, now!" She called, noting the humans were now noticing it too, though they hadn't noticed it as quickly as the fledglings had.

Both vampires disappeared from amongst the carnage to leap up onto different rooftops that were on either side of the battlefield, assessing that the thing that was Alucard in the midst of the battle had transformed, turning into the true form of what he had been created as, the two vampires he'd consumed recently coming forth as mushy deformed versions of their old selves with their respective weapons used to attack one or two of the soldiers in the front lines on either side of him.

"_Mon dieu_, his power is incredible!" Jean-Francois declared quietly in awe as he regrouped with his friend, standing alongside her on the rooftop to the left of where Seras and Integra were.

Ana smiled wryly, flicking her wrist to rid the blade of guts and muscle tissue before returning it to the belt at her waist. "He wouldn't be the king of vampires if he wasn't this powerful." She mused with a thoughtful look in her eyes, the wind whipping at her hair again as they both watched rivers of blood gush out onto the streets of London, consuming all that stood in the way, whether they be alive or dead.

* * *

Blood leaked down from the impaled unfortunates that were posted here or there, scattered around the quartet and the transformed vampire.

The lady-knight stared down at the kneeled form of her servant presented before her. "My Count, you've returned." She declared quietly.

Tilting his head up slightly, the bearded prince met her blue stare with crimson eyes. "At your pleasure, Milady."

The alchemist looked at the scene in something he only assumed was reverence, the Count's appearance an image out of history that was now five-hundred years too old.

"Hi, it's good to have you back, Master." The fledgling declared shyly from having hidden behind the alchemist and lady-knight, crimson eyes innocent and wary at the same time.

He stared at her blankly after having straightened to his full height, looking as intimidating as when she'd first properly met him.

She shuffled out a bit more to notice he'd grown a mustache. "Um, you seem to have grown a mustache, Master…" She smiled a little and gestured to her upper lip, "a mustache?"

The _Voivode_ extended his right hand to her, making his servant cower and bow her head in a wince, before his gloved hand landed gently on her head, baffling the girl as he tousled her hair affectionately; she slowly stared up at him through one eye, confused and baffled.

"Yes, Seras… my Seras Victoria." He said quietly in that thick accent that suited him well, crimson eyes warm, a soft smile threatening to stretch across his scruffy face.

She smiled with confidence now, letting him remove his hand from her hair and watching her senior Draculina step forward.

His crimson eyes gleamed with pride when seeing her lovely face present, scuffs and bits of dirt on her pale face but otherwise she remained whole and intact, unharmed, just as he'd hoped she would. "Ana." He purred her name.

She smiled slowly and then dipped her head in a small bow, slightly baffling the prince. "My king." She declared humbly, blinking when a gloved fingertip touched under her chin, lifting her head up past the wild locks of hair to stare into his crimson eyes.

Vlad grinned softly at the slight confusion in her face, lifting her up to stand in his arms as he embraced her, crushing her to his chest, hearing her squeak. "You have fought bravely and stood at my side when in my lonelier days… _Te iubesc, regina mea nu-viață, Ana mea_." He said softly into her neck, his voice low enough so that only he allowed her to hear, feeling her fingers reflexively entangle in his own mane of hair.

"Vlad…" Ana breathed in slight awe, her eyes softening as she nodded and quieted slightly, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "_Și eu te iubesc_, Vlad." She amended softly into the fabric of his cape.

The moment would've lasted forever if they so wished it had both no-life monarchs not sensed an oncoming alien presence from overhead.

A feral growl rang out from the mouth of the generator as he leaped down onto the couple, particularly on the _Voivode_, bayonet blade clashing with that of his drawn two-handed saber and making sparks fly when the blades connected; roughly shoving him off so he landed nimbly yards away, he sneered slightly at the battle-hungry human. "Nicely done, my nemesis." He praised snidely.

Four shots went off from her C09 as she fired, each one popping out of his marred skin and clattering to the ground; she growled and bared her fangs in annoyance, preparing to fire again when his gloved hand lowered her own, baffling the Draculina. "Vlad…?" She began in slight confusion, searching his crimson eyes for an explanation.

"Retreat for now, my love." He growled slightly when seeing worry begin to spread on her pale face, his hand on hers squeezing. "Do not worry, I'll return to you." He added on a softer note, seeming to erase some of the worry.

Nodding, she sent an angered glare at the paladin before slipping away and retreating stiff-leggedly to the sidelines.

There was a brief burst of power from the priest before their blades clashed once more, screeching against each other and making her acute hearing ache; she cringed slightly and gritted her teeth.

:::::: xXx ::::::

"Is it almost done, Jon?"

He looked up from reforging her dagger, glancing down at the blade that had become elongated and looked pure silver, watching her observe the duel with calculating eyes. "Just about. Why did you want to have one of your daggers alchemically modified? Don't tell me because of some epiphany." He wondered.

She huffed. "My allegiance has always lied with Hellsing, ever since I met Alucard, but now it's lying with him, and you guys too; mostly with him, though. It took us both to cow Anderson into retreating to Rome with his tail between his legs that night in Badrick and it'll take both of us to be rid of him." She explained quietly.

"So you want to remain at his side, even if death is what awaits you." The lady-knight surmised from having been both observing the battle and watching the alchemist do his work, glancing at the duo.

She nodded slightly and her face softened, "Yes, exactly. I may have been born and I may die as a heathen, but this is my home as much as it's yours, mum. What these papists have done to it is something I can never forgive, and I won't forgive, either. Not even for a second. That's why I want to help, right now; I want to stay at his side for as long as I can." _Even if it's forever_, she stated.

She smiled slightly and nodded back, returning to her observations.

"Done." He lifted the reforged blade to her sight, presenting a blade that much resembled those of Anderson's, save that hers was longer.

She took the reforged sword from his hands and smiled. "Perfection as always, Jonny." She hummed softly.

"Ana, look!" The younger blonde barked, making both vampires look at where she was pointing, twin sets of eyes widening slightly in surprise.

The human known as Father Anderson was not himself, instead he now appeared to be some thorn-afflicted abomination that was hanging in the air by branches of thorns, looming high over the vampire king.

He raised his Jackal-wielding arm to fire once more before a bayonet blade flew to ram itself into his skull, making the vampire freeze in place, crimson eyes wide; thorns spread from the bayonet protruding from between his eyes as he sank to his knees and his grip on the trigger faltered, coiling around his body and particularly his neck before flames sparked until he was in the midst of an inferno, a lifeless look swimming to the front of his eyes.

"**MASTER**!" The girl cried.

"Damn it, now this is worse… Ana? Ana, come back here! _ANA!_" The alchemist shouted when noticing his friend was no longer at his side but sprinting towards the burning vampire. "**DON'T DO IT**!"

_Don't you dare give up… don't give up on us… don't you fucking give up on me, do you hear me!? DON'T GIVE UP!_

Tears stung at her eyes as she bared her fangs in pain. "**_ALUCARD_**_!_" Ana screamed, gripping her sword's hilt tightly.

* * *

**A/N**: AHMGACLIFFHANGER... what will happen next? will Alucard become burned alive in his own state of mental surrender? will the girls reach him in time? you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, so until then feel free to review. thanks! :'D

****edit**: just a couple of notes here..

* to answer **finalfan21**'s question regarding Heinkel, according to the Hellsing Wiki, yes she IS female, even though Hirano kind of beats around the bush, so to speak, regarding her gender or anything along those lines.. but yeah, to surmise, **HEINKEL IS A FEMALE**.

* the Romanian that goes down between both Vlad/ Vladcard and Ana is:  
V - "**I love you, my no-life queen, Ana**."  
A - "**I love you too, Vlad**."  
**for some reason i still find this highly romantic of course that might just be because i have a major fascination/ have had a major fascination with Vlad Tepes/ Vlad Dracul III since i was sixteen, so the Romanian language is interesting (aside from the fact that there is no literal Trannsylvanian tongue for the region of Trannsylvania, i've noticed that, and Wallachian is (for all intents and purposes) extinct so Romanian was the only way to go..)  
* and for those of you who've read the former version of this fic, "**Blood Moon over London**", you'll note that i didn't have Ana say "_Alucard_", instead "_Vlad_", simply because she realizes that Vlad is the one she was first fascinated with in her time spent doing research on the vampire race (as well as the note that Alucard has stated in both the canon and in this story that what form he takes doesn't matter, so i would imagine what name someone calls him by (other than Integra) also doesn't matter to him) and that Vlad was the form he had at a time where she feels she can relate to (**IE**: the Mina Harker/ Abraham Van Hellsing incident a decade prior to the beginning of the 20th century) most. y'know?

* "Last Battalion" - "_Letzte Bataillon_" in German (context clues plus discernable translations makes this one a giveaway, duckies.)/ "Dieu ait son âme" -_ "God rest his soul." _in French

* i haven't done a lot of digging on this (i only started earlier on my phone when i was out running errands) but Midian, geographically-speaking, was a part of the Arabian desert, or some part of Arabian territory in the BC time period and i think there was at least two or three Biblical references to Midian, according to Google. Midian is also the same territory where Abraham's tribe/ people came from (going Biblical here). i'm not entirely sure how Hirano relates Midian to how the _Letzte Bataillon_/ 9th Crusaders trash up London in the later OVAS but again, i need to do some more digging. either way, an ironic reference, if you ask me. i could go into a deeper explanation of what i mean by that, but to save you guys time (which all depends if anyone is going to read this A/N when the chapter is updated..) i'll just say that the Nazi Party had two sects in their forces that were predominantly... "non-German", according to a Biblical scholar i listened to a year or so back, and were indeed Muslim. in even shorter surmising, just Google "_Armenian Genocide and Jewish Genocide_". it might explain better than i can, really. sorry for the slight bunny-trail, kind of a history nut..

... umm okay i'm done now. as stated before, please review! who knows? it might just make me write faster so the next chapter can be sworn in. xD


End file.
